She was a Graham from Montgomery
by ItsLizabeth
Summary: "She said I was going to marry a gentleman with jet-black hair who wore glasses!"
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Being from Ireland, there may be things in this story which are factually incorrect as my knowledge of the American South in the 1920s/1930s is sparse. For example, I'm don't know if there is such a thing as a "state legislature office" so if I've written this wrong or there's something factually incorrect that bothers anyone, please don't be afraid to drop me a message and I'll do what I can to change it. Also, I found the character of Atticus difficult to write at some points so I hope you forgive me if he appears to be somewhat OOC at some points. So, without further ado, here is She was a Graham from Montgomery. :)

* * *

><p>It was a routine busy Monday morning in Montgomery. Cars whizzed up and down the street and the pavements were filled with people making their morning commute to work. Among them, a slight woman forced her way through the crowds, one hand clutching the lapels of her dark green pea coat the other holding tightly to a book. It was December in Alabama and an unusually cold one at that. The woman released her lapels and stuck her hand into her pocket in an attempt to bring some warmth into it, wishing she had had the gumption to bring some gloves with her. Rounding the corner of the main street she reached the legislative office and hastily made her way inside. The warmth that greeted her was heavenly and she felt the blood begin to warm in her numb fingers.<p>

"It's a cold one out there today, Louise," A young man called out in greeting from behind his desk.

"It sure is, Stuart. You'd be forgiven for thinking we lived in Alaska rather than Alabama," Louise Graham joked, shrugging the coat from her shoulders before making her way to her desk where she draped it over the back of her chair and set her book on top of the mountain of files.

Stuart was a man of about 24 with inky black hair and who occasionally had a pair of wire-rimmed glasses sitting upon his nose. He worked a couple of days a week at the state legislature office in an attempt to put himself through medical school. He was four years Louise's senior and he had taken her under his wing to explain and demonstrate how things were done. Louise couldn't help but fall slightly for him and had been waiting for the past two years for some sort of signal that he felt the same. But alas, he was too absorbed in his studies to think of pursuing any romantic inclinations.

"It shouldn't last too long hopefully. A couple of days at the most. Caroline just made some coffee if you want to warm yourself up," Stuart smiled and gestured to the small area which passed as a kitchen.

Louise's closest friend, Caroline Baird, stood with her back to the office completely oblivious to the arrival of her friend. An impish smile appeared on Louise's face as she quietly crept up behind her friend and placed her hands down suddenly on her shoulders, effectively startling her.

"Stuart! I declare to the Lord, if…" Caroline launched in to a tirade but halted when she turned to see her friend doubled over in laughter.

"Louise Graham! If I've told you once I've told you a million times! Don't sneak up on me! You know I'm bad with my nerves," Caroline almost whined as she turned back to the counter and picked up her coffee mug.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I really am but the opportunity was just too good to pass up," Louise replied apologetically, her lips still raised in a merry smile.

"And you can hush too!" She called out to Stuart who was sitting at his desk in fits of laughter, "I feel like the office joker,"

"Oh, Caroline, I really am sorry,"

"I suppose I can forgive you this one time," Caroline replied with a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "So tell me, how was your brother's engagement party?"

"It was just fabulous!" Louise started while she poured herself a cup of steaming coffee, "His fiancée is such a dear and we get along so well. She's so nervous though the poor lamb. And unfortunately I have no advice to offer her. Hopefully having me as one of her bridesmaids will calm her nerves on the day," Louise finished before looking around her furtively and ushering Caroline to the furthest corner of the kitchen area.

Louise was bubbling with excitement as she grasped Caroline's arm. She bit her lower lip, reluctant to say what was on her mind.

"There's something else I have to tell you," Louise spoke in hushed tones as the excitement built within her.

"Louise Graham, are you courting someone?!" Caroline asked urgently, Louise's excitement beginning to affect her.

"What? No, Caroline, don't be silly. Charlie's fiancée brought a fortune teller with her from Mobile and she read my fortune and…well she said I was going to marry a gentleman with jet black hair who wore glasses!" Louise was ready to burst with excitement as she waiting for Caroline's response. She bit her lip again and widened her eyes, searching her friends face for a response.

"You can't think she meant…" Caroline stopped and threw a glance towards Stuart who was typing away diligently on his typewriter, "Lou, he's never shown any romantic interest in you."

Louise sighed in exasperation and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes but that's only because he's so busy with his studies. He won't be so busy once he's gotten his degree. I know he's just waiting because he wants to focus wholeheartedly on his education," She started wistfully at Stuart before a laugh from Caroline brought her back to reality.

"Oh, Louise. You really are a dreamer. You know those fortune tellers make up everything just to make money," Caroline shook her head and made her way back to the desk.

Louise furrowed her brow in annoyance before following in Caroline's wake.

"She'll see," Louise though to herself as she seated herself down behind her own typewriter.

"You ladies ready to do some work?" Stuart commented good-naturedly as he continued to hit the keys of his typewriter, "The boss left a mountain of stuff for you both to be doing,"

Louise stared absently at the pile of papers and documents sitting before her. She sighed in resignation and lifted the first brown folder as the door to the office opened once more. A cold breeze filled the room as two men entered the premises. One was her boss, Albert, while the other was a man she didn't recognise. He was an older man, about 35 or 36, and had on an ivory three-piece suit which contrasted starkly with the raven black hair on his head. Upon his nose sat a pair of circular tortoiseshell glasses.

"…Where you'll be spending most of your time these next few weeks," Albert was explaining to the man as he hung his hat on the hat rack by the door, "And these are our lovely secretaries Caroline Baird and Louise Graham," Albert gestured towards the two ladies who stood to welcome the new man.

"A pleasure to meet you both," The man remarked with a warm smile as he shook both of their hands.

"Ahem," Stuart coughed loudly from his desk.

"Oh my apologies, Stuart! This is Stuart Benteen. He works here a few days a week to cover his educational expenses," Albert then moved back so we was easily able to address his three employees.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is Atticus Finch who has just been elected to the state legislature. You'll be seeing a great deal of him around here these next couple of weeks," Albert finished and turned with a smile towards Atticus.

Atticus bowed graciously and moved to follow Albert into one of the back offices.

"A fine choice of literature, Miss. Graham," He noted upon seeing _This Side of Paradise _sitting face up on her desk.

His gaze locked upon Louise whose heart was pounding in her chest.

Surely this couldn't be….

* * *

><p>This will be multi chapter if people want it to be.<p>

Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I personally feel this chapter is a bit meh. It took me some time to really get this story going so please bear with :)

* * *

><p>Louise entered the office on yet another cold December day. She smiled in greeting at Stuart who was at his usual station behind his typewriter. On taking a glance around the office, Louise noticed that something was amiss.<p>

"Where's Caroline?" Louise directed her question at Stuart.

It was rare that Caroline was not buzzing about the office singing to herself or declaring to the Lord that she'd get Stuart for whatever prank he had pulled on her.

"She wasn't here when I arrived. She's probably taking the day off to look after her sick cat or something," Stuart laughed at his own wit which caused Louise to laugh along with him.

Louise made her usual journey to the kitchen area and busied herself with making a pot of coffee, humming happily to herself.

"Morning, Miss. Graham," A deep voice greeted from behind her.

Louise jumped slightly and turned to look at Stuart who was attempting to stifle a laugh. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him before turning to look at Atticus.

"Mornin', Mr. Finch," Louise returned his greeting cheerfully before turning back to her task.

"Mr. Benteen, Albert said he left some files here for…."

"Ah goddammit!" Louise exclaimed from the far corner while she nursed her finger.

Realising her fall from grace, she blushed and turned sheepishly to face the two men who now stood gazing at her.

"My apologies. I caught my finger in the drawer. I didn't mean to be so vulgar," Louise almost whimpered as she began to feel her finger throb in pain.

It was with some surprise that she noticed that Atticus and not Stuart came to her aid.

"If I may, Miss. Graham?" Atticus gallantly asked permission before reaching for her bloodied finger, "You've just torn the skin slightly. It's nothing serious. Stay here and I'll go find a bandage,"

She smiled thankfully at him and raised her finger to her mouth. Her brow furrowed and her heart dropped as she looked upon Stuart and noticed that he wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. This fact, along with the pain in her finger, caused tears to prick at her eyes which she quickly fought back as Atticus approached with a small cloth bandage.

"If you'll permit me once more, Miss Graham?" He asked before gently taking her hand in his.

He delicately wrapped the bandage around her still bleeding finger and expertly tied it at the front.

"One would be forgiven for thinking you a doctor instead of a lawyer, Mr. Finch," Louise commented.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong Finch. My brother, Jack, is a doctor in Tennessee, Miss Graham. He frequently used me to practice on," Atticus responded jovially as he double-checked the knot on the bandage.

"A lawyer and a doctor. Your mother must be very proud," Louise replied.

"She was. Sadly she didn't live to see Jack complete his studies. But we all know she would have been immensely proud of him," Atticus said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Oh, Mr. Finch, I'm very sorry. I never would have mentioned it if…" Louise trailed off at a complete loss at what to say.

"It's perfectly fine, Miss. Graham. She was a very sick lady. It was better for her to be free from her suffering," Atticus responded with a small smile.

Louise cleared her throat awkwardly as she searched for another topic of conversation. Thankfully she was spared by the office door flying open and Caroline entering in a frenzied state.

"And just what time do you call this?" Louise questioned her friend jokingly.

"Oh, Lou, don't. My poor Fluffy was making the strangest noises all night and right into the morning. I couldn't just leave her," Caroline explained in a voice begging to be understood.

Behind his desk, Stuart laughed silently into his lap as his prediction had been correct.

"I can't believe you find my poor cat's ill health a laughing matter, Stuart," Caroline admonished him.

"Caroline, you treat that cat like a child. It's hilarious," Stuart managed to choke out between his laughs.

Caroline looked absolutely offended.

"That cat is a child to me, Stuart. Who else would have rescued her off the street and took care of her as her own, hmm? I can't see you doing something so selfless," Caroline huffed.

"And she wonders why she can't find a husband," Louise muttered out of the side of her mouth in Atticus's direction.

The older man simply smiled before requesting his files off Stuart, bidding them a pleasant good day and returning to his office.

"Now look, Caroline, you've scared him off," Louise teased her friend as Caroline sat down behind her desk.

Caroline stuck out her tongue and glanced sneakily at Stuart.

"Any further developments on your prophecy?" She asked smugly. Fluffy had evidently been pushed from her mind.

Louise felt her giddy mood evaporate and her heart fell into her stomach. In quiet whispers, she began to relay the events of the morning, placing an increased emphasis on the role of Atticus Finch.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel I should point out that I have this entire thing written. I'm just waiting to see what the general opinion is of this story and how many people are reading it before I decide to post more. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'm not even sure if people are liking this but anyway here's chapter 3 :)

* * *

><p>"You're falling for him," Caroline stated simply as she plucked one of the marshmallows off her hot chocolate and popped it in her mouth.<p>

Louise let out an exasperated sigh and glared at her friend.

"I am not falling for Mr. Finch, Caroline. Not only is he sort of my boss but he's also so much older than I am. It would be entirely inappropriate," Louise explained. "And also, you've known for so long that I'm interested in Stuart,"

"But are you still?" Caroline raised one eyebrow quizzically.

Louise hesitated for a moment which did not go amiss by Caroline.

"Aha! See! You've gone off him and on to Mr. Finch. A blind man could see it," She remarked while Louise pursed her lips.

"Caroline, for goodness sake. You need to stop. What if someone were to overhear and tell Albert? Then where would I be? Fired that's where," Louise commented sharply.

"You can't deny he's shown more interest in you than our old pal Stuart ever has. He offered to take you to Maycomb to visit your cousin for crying out loud!" Caroline pointedly reminded her.

That was true. A couple of weeks previous she and Atticus had been talking and she had come to find out he lived on the same street as her cousin Rosaline Brooke. Louise had launched into a speech about how she hadn't seen her dear cousin in years and how she hadn't gotten the chance to meet Rosaline's little girl Lily. Before she knew it, Atticus had offered to take her with him for a visit when he returned to Maycomb in the New Year. Louise had been so excited at the prospect of visiting her cousin that she had hastily agreed. Now, however, she could do nothing but cringe at her conduct that day.

"He was only being polite. And, goodness me, how I embarrassed myself that day. He must think I'm simple," Louise whined and covered her face with her hands.

"Why do you care if you aren't interested in him, hmm?" Caroline asked, feigning innocence as she brought her hot chocolate to her mouth.

Louise glared at her friend with cold eyes.

"Caroline, I'm going to tell you this once more and once more only. I am not interested in Mr. Finch," Louise stated, widening her eyes to emphasise her point.

"Whatever you say, Lou," Caroline responded with a cheeky smile. "You can't deny it forever,"

* * *

><p>In the opening weeks of January Atticus kept true to his word. He had arrived at her house promptly at nine in order to escort her to Maycomb. There had been hastily made introductions as her father had not been best pleased about his youngest daughter travelling with a man he didn't know. Once Edward's approval had been granted, Atticus had walked her to the car, opened the door, helped her in and now, an hour and a half later, they were travelling the last few miles to the rural little town.<p>

"Mr. Finch, I can't thank you enough for offering to take me to Maycomb. It sure is awful kind of you," Louise said, sneaking a glance at Atticus.

Atticus's eyes momentarily left the road to look in her direction.

"The pleasure is truly all mine," He replied smoothly and flashed her a smile. "We shouldn't be too long now, 15 minutes at the most,"

"Oh we really can't get there soon enough. It was so kind of Albert to give me some time off. I'm dying to see Rosa and her little girl. It's been so long since there's been a child in the family," Louise gushed.

"I feel that I should inform you that Mrs. Brookes had a baby boy about three months ago," Atticus replied casually, his eyes never leaving the road.

Louise felt her mouth fall open.

"And you never thought to tell me this before now, Mr. Finch? So I have two little cousins I barely know! Oh I can't wait! I do love babies so much!"

The remainder of their journey passed with pleasant trivial conversation. In what seemed like no time, Atticus was pulling up outside a white clapboard house. Louise didn't even wait for Atticus to walk round and open her door but was out of the car like a shot. Momentarily forgetting herself, she ran up the walkway and knocked eagerly on the door. Light footsteps could be heard moving around before the door was pulled open to reveal a slender woman with long blonde hair and a friendly heart shaped face. She gazed at Louise for a few moments before recognition filled her face. `She gasped and pulled Louise into an embrace.

"Oh, Lou, it's so good to see you! It's been too long!" Rosaline squealed before pulling back and taking Louise's face in both her hands.

"It has, Rosa. I hear you have two children I have never met. Oh I just can't wait to see them!" Louise replied.

"I'm sure they will be delighted to meet their cousin Louise from Montgomery. Mornin', Atticus!" Rosaline called over Louise's shoulder.

Louise's eyes widened and she turned, absolutely mortified, to see Atticus making his way up the path with her belongings.

"Oh, Mr. Finch, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to do that. Here, give me those," Louise hastily made her way towards him and began to reach for her case.

"Nonsense, Miss. Graham. It's perfectly alright. Mornin', Rosaline," He called in return to her greeting.

Rosaline looked questionably at Louise but said nothing as she invited them both inside.

"Here, Atticus, let me take those. You two go and make yourselves comfortable in the living room," Rosaline offered with a wink in Louise's direction.

Louise rolled her eyes and made her way into the living room with Atticus following in her wake.

"Mr. Finch, thank you again for driving me here. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Louise commented as she sat herself down in one of Rosaline's armchairs.

"It wasn't a problem, Miss. Graham. Frankly, I enjoyed the company," Atticus smiled warmly at her, leaning against the doorframe.

An awkward silence ensued as they waited for Rosaline to return. Louise heard two sets of feet make their way down the hallway and knew she was about to be introduced to Rosa's daughter. Sure enough, Rosaline appeared in the doorway with a little girl hiding shyly behind her legs and a little bundle held tightly in her arms. Louise rose to take the little boy from Rosa's arms.

"Oh, Rosa, he's a darling little thing," She cooed as she peered down into the face of her cousin. "As is she," Louise smiled warmly at the little girl who was still attempting to hide behind her mothers dress.

"Lily, stop that. Come out here and say hello to your cousin," Rosaline gently admonished her daughter.

Lily took a tentative step forwards she reached out a tiny hand towards Louise. Louise smiled wider, secured her grip on the baby and reached her hand down.

"How do you do, Lily? It's so nice to finally meet you," Louise spoke softly.

Atticus watched the scene from his post in the doorway, his eyes never leaving Louise. He so rarely found himself attracted to women that he didn't quite know how to deal with the new feelings he was experiencing. Was he attracted to her? He believed he might be. It was difficult not to be drawn in by her subtle good looks and sunny disposition. He momentarily wondered how no man had yet snatched her up as his own. A polite cough brought him out of his reverie. Louise was looking at him with faint curiosity written on her face. Caught up his daydream, he hadn't noticed he had been staring at him in a most ungentlemanly like fashion. He awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke to the ladies.

"Well, ladies, I'm afraid it's time I left. Unfortunately I have quite a bit of paperwork to get through before I head back to the office tomorrow. It was grand seeing you, Rosaline. Miss. Graham," Atticus bowed his head gallantly at them before turning to head out through the front door. He had barely taken five steps when he turned to address them once more.

"And, Miss. Graham, if you should ever need anything or you want to get the train back to Montgomery, my house is just around the corner third on the left," He gave them both another smile before stepping out into the late morning sunshine.

No sooner had the door snapped shut than Rosaline turned to face her cousin.

"If you two aren't together by the end of the month then my name's not Rosaline Brooke," Rosa stated as she took her baby from the arms of Louise.

Louise rolled her eyes and gave a disapproving look at her cousin.

"Why does everyone think Mr. Finch and I are going to get together? He's so much older than I am and we work together," Louise explained for what she felt was the hundredth time.

"You could do a lot worse than Atticus Finch. A truer gentleman never lived. And besides, I noticed the way he was lookin' at you. Men don't look that way at just anyone, hon," Rosa replied with another wink and a smile at Louise.

Louise watched as Rosa disappeared once again down the hallway to put her son to sleep. She made a silent vow there and then with herself. She could not, and would not let herself fall for Atticus Finch.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I hope you all had a brilliant time over the holidays. Here's chapter 4 :)

* * *

><p>A storm was approaching Maycomb one evening in late January and the lights in Rosaline's Brooke's house began to flicker. Louise looked up from the table where she sat helping Lily with her homework and furrowed her brow. With one child scared of the dark and the other needing a feeding every few hours, now would not be the best time for the lights to fail.<p>

Louise had been in Maycomb for three weeks now and it felt as though she had lived there all her life. She helped out as much as she could with Rosa and her children as Rosa's husband was always travelling about the country doing whatever it was he done, she helped Lily with her homework whenever she could and she had made friends with Rosa's widowed neighbor Maudie Atkinson. Occasionally, when she could find nothing to do in the house, she strolled down the street and helped Maudie look after the azalea's which were her pride and joy. She saw Atticus often too on his way to and from work, he always stopped to ask her if she was enjoying her stay with her cousin and informed her that he would be heading back to Montgomery in the next few weeks for an extended period, if she found herself wanting to return home. Louise found she liked the quiet life of Maycomb compared to the busyness of Montgomery and often wondered if she would ever return.

"Oh drat," Louise exclaimed as the house suddenly plunged into darkness.

From the other side of the table Lily let out a small whimper, her fear of the dark consuming her.

"Lily, sweetheart, it's ok. I'm still here," Louise reached her hand across the table to clasp the hand of the little girl, "Come with me and we'll find Mama and some candles."

Louise slowly guided the child from the kitchen down the hallway to the living room ensuring to hold her close least she walk into something.

"Rosa? Are you in here?" Louise called gently into the room.

"Yes, Lou, I'm here," Rosa replied from somewhere in the room, "I was just getting ready to feed James but I can't see his baby bottle anywhere."

"Do you have any candles?" Louise asked while Lily's grip tightened on her arm.

"No I don't think I do. Oh, Lou, what am I going to do? I can't let him go hungry," Rosa responded.

Louise looked out at the rain falling heavily in the street and shivered.

"I'm going to run down the street and see if Mr. Finch has any. I hope to the Lord the man knows to keep candles," Louise informed Rosa as she led Lily cautiously through the room to her mother's side.

"Lou, you'll get soaked!" Rosa admonished.

"And I'll dry out again. Honestly, Rosa, it's just a bit of rain," Louise replied lightly, walking into the hallway and feeling around the coathooks for her coat.

She hastily pulled it on and braced herself to step out into the pouring rain. A small squeal escaped her lips as she was faced with the full force of the wind and rain. She pulled her coat as tightly round her as it would go and ran in the direction of Atticus's house. She pounded up the short walkway and found some shelter under the roof of his porch but shivered violently as she knocked on the door. A look of confusion was clearly etched on Atticus's face but quickly changed to concern when he seen who was standing on his porch.

"Miss. Graham, what on earth…? Get in, get in." He moved aside and let her eagerly cross the threshold.

A fancy candelabra was sitting upon a small table in the sparsely furnished living room providing a small pool of light which extended to the hall. The house appeared to be quite bare and lacked what they would call "a woman's touch."

"Mr. Finch, I'm awful sorry to come barging in here but Rosa and I need candles and I was hoping you might have some to spare?" Louise made her request and looked hopefully in his face.

Atticus furrowed his brow and turned to walk towards the kitchen at the back of the house.

"I'm not sure if I do, Miss. Graham, but I will check," Atticus replied.

Louise felt a pang of disappointment and followed him into the kitchen where another lone candle stood on the counter top. Atticus began to rummage through cupboards before emerging holding four candles and three individual candleholders triumphantly in his hands.

"It appears I was mistaken. Here, take these. And tell Rosa, if she needs more, Maudie will most likely have a stock pile of them in her back kitchen," Atticus remarked humourously, handing the candles to Louise.

"Oh, Mr. Finch, you're a life saver! Thank you so much!" Louise exclaimed as she reached forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

She pulled back in horror and a gasp escaped her lips as she realised what she had just done. She could do nothing but stare at Atticus's face which seemed to be frozen in, what was that? Shock? Anger? Disbelief? Louise turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could out of the house and back up the street to the safe confines of Rosa's. How could she ever face Mr. Finch again after tonight? She stood frozen by the door, absolutely mortified by her conduct.

"Lou? Did you get them?" Rosa called out from the living room.

"Yes I have four," Louise replied in a small voice, "I'm just gonna go light 'em,"

Louise felt her way around the kitchen looking for matches. Carefully, she struck one and lit a candle before returning to Rosa in the living room. Without a word, she sat the candle beside Rosa and sat herself down in an armchair.

"What's wrong with you, Lou? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rosa laughed as she prepared James for his bottle.

"I kissed Mr. Finch," Louise replied in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"You did what?" Rosa asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"I kissed him. He gave me the candles and I…I kissed him. For no reason at all," Louise said once more.

She turned her head suddenly to look at her cousin, a new worry coming into her mind.

"Oh, Rosa! What if he tells Albert and Albert fires me? Then where will I be? Daddy worked really hard to get me a place in that office and he'll be so mad I lost my job because I kissed my boss!" Louise let her head fall into her hands as she thought of her father's anger and disapproval.

"Lou, haven't I told you that Atticus Finch is a gentleman? He won't breath a word of what happened to anyone. But if you feel you need to, go round to his house again tomorrow morning once the weather clears up and apologise. He'll understand, Lou," Rosa spoke in soothing tones to her younger cousin.

"Rosa, I don't think I can ever look that man in the face again," She cried despairingly. "What must he think of me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Atticus may be somewhat OOC in this chapter. Sorry

* * *

><p>The brief storm had left Maycomb mildly battered and bruised. Branches of trees had been scattered across the street and various potted plants had been blown far from home. Maudie Atkinson had nearly fainted in shock when she saw the state of her azaleas and had spent most of her morning tirelessly attempting to preen them back to their usual state of perfection. Louise had gladly assisted her in an effort to put off her inevitable meeting with Atticus. Her stomach turned at the thought of facing him and she continued to throw nervous glances in the direction of his house while she helped Maudie.<p>

"Everything alright, hun?" Maudie had enquired upon seeing Louise strain her neck for about the fifth time in two minutes.

"Sorry? Oh, yes everything's fine. I just need to talk with Mr. Finch about something," Louise replied vaguely.

"You can run over if you want. I think we're done here. I pray to the Lord I have the sense to put some burlap bags over them the next time the weather gets bad," Maudie said with an affectionate look at her garden which was her pride and joy.

Louise remained rooted to the spot worrying her bottom lip and wringing her hands together.

"Dear, it's fine. You go ahead and see Mr. Finch. I've got some new recipes I want to try out before Stephanie Crawford comes sniffing around. Go on ahead," Maudie gave her an encouraging smile and began making her way back inside.

Louise took a deep breath to steady her racing heart and crossed the street to Atticus's house. On trembling legs she climbed the porch steps and raised a shaking hand to softly knock on the door. Her heart began to race violently as she waited to hear his heavy footsteps approaching from the other side. When a few moments had passed and she still had not been granted entry, she raised her fist to knock softly once more. Louise felt relief flood through her as she came to the realisation that Atticus must be out and she could put off their meeting for another while. The wild beating of her heart subsided and she felt her legs cease their trembling as she began to make her way back to Rosa's house. She had barely made tracks along the street when a new fear struck her. What if Atticus had returned to Montgomery immediately that morning? What if he had been so disgusted by her conduct that he felt the need to inform Albert immediately? Louise's head filled with these thoughts as she attempted to quietly enter Rosa's house and make her way to her room. Rosa, however, caught her before she could sneak upstairs.

"Have you been to see Atticus yet? Don't put it off, Lou. The sooner you talk to him the sooner you can relax," Rosa had stated as she came out of the back kitchen with Lily in tow.

"Yes Maudie's yard is fine, thank you. It took some time but we got it back in shape," Louise replied sarcastically as she placed her sunbonnet on one of the hooks.

"Lou,"

"Yes, Rosa, I called round not five minutes ago but he isn't there. He's probably already halfway to Montgomery to tell Albert what a hussy I am," Louise explained in mild irritation.

"For goodness sakes, Lou. Stop overreacting. John Taylor probably called him into the courthouse for something. He'll be back later on this evening so you can call round then. And for the last time, Atticus Finch will not think you a…." Rosa trailed off mid sentence as the door behind Louise was pushed open.

Louise stood back in wonderment to see who was so ill mannered to simply walk into someone else's home. A tall gentleman entered the house dressed sharply in a dark suit and fedora hat. A friendly smile crossed his face as he dropped his briefcase and opened his arms wide. Louise raised one eyebrow and turned to look quizzically at Rosa. Rosa, however, was running towards the man and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Brent!" She exclaimed gleefully as she clung to him.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"How are my two favourite girls?" Rosa's husband asked, gesturing for Lily to come to him.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Rosa asked, "I wasn't expecting you home until sometime next month,"

"I wasn't going to miss my favourite lady's birthday now was I?" Brent stated as he lifted Lily in his arms.

Rosa blushed faintly and turned to Louise who stood watching the scene.

"Brent, this is my cousin Louise from Montgomery. She came down to visit for a while. Louise, this is my husband Brent," Rosa introduced them with a smile.

Brent extended his free hand politely towards Louise with a smile still spread across his face.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss. Louise. Thank you for coming to keep my girls company," Brent shook her hand before lowering Lily back down to the ground.

As he began asking his daughter questions Louise stepped closer to Rosa.

"Rosa, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was your birthday. I don't even have anything for you," Louise explained apologetically.

Rosa dismissed her apology with a swift wave of her hand.

"Don't you worry yourself, Lou. I wish no one knew. Who likes being reminded that they're another year older?" Rosa finished with a wink as she turned back towards her husband.

"Do you want to take Lily into town while I make a start on dinner?" She asked.

"My dear, you will do no such thing. You didn't hear this from me but Maudie has planned a little party for you this evening and you are not to lift a finger today." Brent explained, taking his wife in his arms, "You're going to take it easy today and have a marvelous time this evening, alright?"

"You've twisted my arm. That sounds delightful,"

Rosa leaned up and kissed her husband while Lily giggled and Louise felt her heart pang for Atticus.

* * *

><p>It seemed the whole neighbourhood had turned out to celebrate Rosa's birthday and the birthday girl was lapping up the attention. Louise conversed cheerfully with Rosa's neighbours while her eyes constantly scanned the yard for Atticus. Her previous glances round had been fruitless but as she was listening to Stephanie Crawford and Maudie argue over a recipe for Maudie's Lane cake, she finally laid eyes on Atticus who was sitting in deep conversation with an old gentleman on one of the garden benches. Louise was surprised to see a glass of whiskey clasped in his hand.<p>

"I thought Mr. Finch didn't drink?" Louise interrupted the two ladies.

Maudie seemed glad of the change in conversation while Stephanie pursed her lips and glared at Louise.

"I didn't think he did. Never once have I seen Atticus Finch with a drink in his hands," Maudie clarified as she glanced to where Atticus still sat.

Louise could see he was finishing up his conversation and excused herself from Maudie and Stephanie. She felt the familiar race of her heart as she got closer to the bench. Atticus saw her approaching and smiled politely as she sat herself down beside him.

"Mr. Finch, I would like to apologise for my behaviour last night. I don't know what came over me and I was completely out of character. You have my word that nothing of the sort will ever happen again," Louise hastily blurted out, avoiding Atticus's eyes.

There was silence and so Louise risked taking a peek at Atticus only to be met with his intense gaze. She blushed and averted his eyes from his.

"There's no need to apologise, Miss. Graham. It's perfectly fine," Atticus's smooth voice replied.

"No, Mr. Finch, it really isn't fine. Considering the nature of our relationship it was entirely unprofessional and I can only request that you please don't relay to Albert what happened. I can assure you such slips will not happen again," Louise began to plead with him.

"Miss. Graham, I don't think you understand," Atticus responded as he began to lean in closer to her.

"Understand what?" Louise questioned as his face continued to get closer to hers. His breath was beginning to hit her face now and she could detect the faint smell of whiskey. Before she had time to comprehend what was happening, his lips pressed softly onto hers. She raised her eyebrows in total shock at this unfamiliar side of Atticus she hadn't known existed.

Momentarily, Atticus pulled back and the look on his face was one of utter shame.

"Miss. Graham, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….I've had something to drink…I…" Atticus was beginning to fluster as he attempted to explain himself.

Louise smiled coyly at him, completely taken in by this vulnerable side of him.

"Shhh," She replied quietly, leaning in to kiss him softly once again.

She pulled back and let her brown eyes find his with an understanding being seemingly felt between them both. Atticus laughed softly and ducked his head into his lap. As he looked up again ready to reveal something to Louise, Rosa approached taking Lily by the hand.

"Oh, Lou, there you are. Evenin' Atticus," She greeted them, "Lou, could you take Lily home? She's so tired she can barely stand. I'd ask Brent but I can't find him," Rosa explained, looking out into the crowds for any sign of her husband.

"Of course, Rosa, that's fine," She took Lily's hand from Rosa and threw an apologetic glance at Atticus who smiled slyly in return, "Come on sleepy head lets get you home,"

Louise walked in a daze through the back yard into the front, her mind mentally replaying the events of the night. Lily had walked on ahead and was crossing the street to her house while Louise strolled behind still lost in thought. She was so engrossed in remembering the feel of Atticus's lips on hers that she didn't see what was going to happen before it was too late. A pair of lights came hurtling towards her and snapped her out of her reverie. Before she had time to move herself out of harms way she heard Lily scream before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lou? Lou, can you hear me? Open your eyes, honey,"

A voice filtered through to Louise's subconscious and caused her to furrow her brow. It was a voice she recognised but at the minute couldn't place. As she came back to consciousness, she became aware that she was lying on something soft and warm and forced herself to do as the voice instructed and open her eyes. She was lying in her bed in Rosa's house with Rosa by her left side, Brent at the bottom of the bed and Lily cowering behind her father's leg.

"Oh thank God," Rosa breathed out in relief as Louise woke up.

Her arms moved weakly to her sides as she tried to push herself up in the bed but felt a sharp pain course through her abdomen and a dull pounding in her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast, Lou. Don't strain yourself," Rosa gently admonished her, placing her hands on Louise's shoulders to prevent any further movement.

"What happened?" Louise asked groggily, wincing at the pain in her chest.

"You were hit by a car. Lily came back to the party screaming and crying and everyone rushed out front. Lou, you were just lying there. I thought you were dead." Rosa's voice faltered slightly, "Anyway, Atticus came running over and, Lou I don't think I've ever seen that man so shaken up, well he lifted you up and carried you in here. He stayed with you while Brent and I ran for Dr. Reynolds. He said you'd suffered a concussion, a few broken ribs and some small cuts and bruises so it's bed rest for you for a couple of weeks I'm afraid," Rosa finished explaining, looking sympathetically at her cousin.

"Is Lily alright?" Louise asked while looking with concern at the little girl.

"Oh yes she's fine. She's still a little shaken and scared but no major injuries," Rosa smiled at her daughter who still remained close to her father.

"You gave us quite a scare, Louise," Brent spoke softly from his place at the end of the bed.

Louise gave a small apologetic smile in his direction before turning her attention back to Rosa.

"Can I see Atti..I mean Mr. Finch? I want to thank him," Louise murmured while trying to fight a blush.

"He's at work, hun, but I can send for him when he gets home?" Rosa offered.

"Will you?" Louise requested as she felt her eyelids begin to get heavy again.

"Of course I will. Now I think it's time for you to get some more rest. We'll be downstairs if you need anything ok?" She replied.

Louise merely nodded in understanding before she let sleep claim her once more.

* * *

><p>Louise awoke again later that evening. A look out of her bedroom window displayed just how many hours had passed as it was now pitch black outside. Her bedroom door slowly creaked open and Rosa's friendly heart shaped face appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Oh you're awake. I've been calling up almost every hour and you've been sleeping like a log. Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you anything?" Rosa asked, stepping more into the room.

"No I'm fine. I don't really need anything," Louise replied as she gingerly tried to pull herself up once more in the bed.

"Lou, please don't hurt yourself anymore than you already have," Rosa pleaded as her eyebrows knitted together in worry, "Anyway, Atticus is downstairs. Do you want me to send him up?"

"Please." Louise replied with a smile as she felt her heart begin to race in her chest.

She was aware of how bad she must look with her unbrushed hair and not a smidge of mascara or anything which would even slightly improve her appearance. She hastily smoothed down the covers and patted her hair as she heard footsteps approach her room. There was a soft knock on her door to which she replied, "Come in" trying her best to sound as cheery as possible. Atticus's bespectacled face slowly appeared in the doorway with the worry clearly subsiding as he saw her sitting up in the bed.

"Evenin', Miss. Graham," He greeted as he crossed the room to pull a chair up to her bedside. As he took a seat beside her, the worry which had recently left his face began to make a reappearance.

"Miss. Graham, I…" Atticus began before Louise interrupted him.

"Mr. Finch, I think after the events of last night you can call me Louise," She stated quietly, her soft brown eyes staring determinedly into his face.

Atticus ducked his head into his lap and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I would like to express my sincerest apologies for las…"

"Mr. Finch, I don't want to hear your apologies," Louise interrupted him once again, "I…I enjoyed last night. Well, I mean, up until a certain point," She smiled and gestured to herself lying in bed.

There was silence between them as Atticus appeared to be thinking over her words. Louise got more and more nervous as the seconds passed. Had she crossed a line? Was what happened last night a mistake? Had she misread the signals? Her heart contracted with fear as she waited for some response from Atticus.

"Well, that does change things, doesn't it?" Atticus spoke at last, raising his head slowly to look her in the eye.

Louise began to panic.

"Mr. Finch, I…I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing! I just…I thought…well last night..Oh…" Louise trailed off mortified.

When Atticus spoke up again, it was in a low voice which Louise had to strain herself to hear.

"Miss. Gra…I mean, Louise, I..I would be lying to you and myself if I said I hadn't spent a great deal of today thinking about the events of last night. If I'm honest, you've consumed my thoughts since the day I bandanged up your finger," Atticus finished quietly.

Louise felt herself swoon slightly. No man had ever confessed to being unable to stop thinking about her. Indeed, no man had ever expressed any romantic interest in her at all.

"Mr. Finch…Atticus," She smiled at finally using his given name, "I can assure you the feeling is mutual," She stated simply.

Atticus allowed himself to smile freely and brought one of her hands to his lips. He cleared his throat again and spoke.

"Well I certainly am glad to see you're doing fine and Dr. Reynolds believes you should make a full recovery with no lasting injuries. So long as you get enough rest you should be up and about in a few weeks. Louise, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I have a trial beginning tomorrow and there are some things I'd like to take a last look at before I go in. I wanted to call in to make sure you were alright," Atticus commented glumly as he released her hand and pushed back his chair.

Louise felt her heart sink slightly. How she would have loved to spend all night just talking to him but she understood he was busy.

"But you will come and visit me? After your trial is over?" Louise replied coyly, biting back a smile.

A smile returned to his face at her comment.

"Nothing could keep me away from you now," He stated and hesitated somewhat before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now get some rest," He wagged his finger at her in mock admonishment.

"Atticus?" He turned as he heard her call, "Thank you," Was all she said.

He smiled softly and nodded his head before leaving the room and gently closing the door behind him.

Louise felt as if she would combust with sheer happiness. Finally things in her life were taking a turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** This is kind of a transfer chapter in my opinion

* * *

><p>Atticus remained true to his word and had called round every evening after coming home from the office to check in on Louise. He had read to her, fetched and carried for her and had tried to do everything humanely possible to distract her from the pain of her healing ribs. His visits had not gone unnoticed by Rosa or Brent who had both remarked upon how smitten he was and how it was "nice that he'd finally found someone." Louise had come to realise that there wasn't and had never been any Mrs. Finch. Atticus had apparently remained a bachelor since arriving in the town and attempts to set him up with any of the maidens had been futile.<p>

"He's always so busy with his job," Rosa had remarked in one of her daily talks with Louise to prevent her going out of her mind with boredom, "I never did understand why he never married. I mean, he's not a bad looking man and he's sure to be making good money what with being a lawyer and all,"

Louise had laughed out loud at this and had surprisingly not felt any pain in her abdomen.

"Rosa, there are more important things in life than money. Just because it's what drives you doesn't mean it's what drives every woman," Louise had joked.  
>Rosa had stuck out her tongue and shifted James to a more comfortable position on her knee.<p>

"But seriously, Lou. He does seem to be very taken by you. I haven't seen him act like this about any woman," Rosa had said pointedly for about the third time that week.

Louise cast her eyes down to her eiderdown quilt and tried to suppress the smile that was pulling at her lips.

"And by the looks of things, you're also very taken by him," Rosa said slyly, noticing Louise's quietness, "Whatever happened to that young man you talked about back in Montgomery?"

Louise's head snapped up. She hadn't given Stuart a thought in months. She felt a small pang of guilt inside her but pushed it aside when the little voice in her head reminded her how he had never shown the slightest interest in her.

"I don't think Stuart was ever interested in me, Rosa. I think I was just in love with the idea of him. I feel differently about Atticus than I ever did about him," Louise replied.

"Atticus now is he? Things really have changed between you both. Do you have any idea how you're going to tell Albert when you get back?" Rosa posed the question.

Louise felt her heart sink. How on earth was she going to explain this to her boss? Or her father? Atticus was fifteen years older than she was and she was sure they would have plenty of objections.

"I…hadn't really thought about it. I'm assuming Atticus is going to be the one to explain it all," She answered honestly.

"Well, hopefully they see the news as good news, Lou. I'd hate for there to be a falling out over this," Rosa stated with her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

From downstairs, there was a knock on the front door. Rosa looked at Louise and cocked one eyebrow.

"I wonder who that could be," She said sarcastically before leaving the room to go downstairs and let Atticus in.

From her bedroom she could hear the friendly conversation and Rosa instructing Atticus to make himself comfortable in the living room while she went back upstairs. She also asked if he would be so kind as to keep an eye on James for a few minutes. He said that he would. Rosa came bursting through the door with obvious excitement on her face.

"Guess who wants to see you," She said in a singsong voice, closing the door behind her, "Do you want me to send him up?"

Louise thought for a moment before giving her answer.

"Actually, Rosa, do you think you could help me down to the living room? It's so boring being cooped up in here all day. It's been weeks since the accident and I'm feeling so much better," Louise pleaded with her cousin.

"Lou, I don't know if that's a good idea. What if you hurt yourself more? Then I'll have Dr. Reynolds after me," Rosa replied slowly.

"Oh Rosa, please. It's mortifying for me to have Atticus see me in my nightdress with my hair everywhere and nothing on my face. Is it so bad that I want to look nice for him?" Louise continued to plead in the hopes that Rosa would be taken in.

She thought for a moment before rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, alright. But if Dr. Reynolds says anything you are taking all the blame," She said good-naturedly.

Louise grinned and let Rosa help her out of the bed. She had changed from her nightdress into a dusty pink day dress, pulled a brush through her chestnut curls, applied a light touch of mascara and perfume and let Rosa help her downstairs to Atticus. He sat in an armchair with his back to them, gently bouncing James up and down on his knee while the child gurgled in contentment. The sight warmed Louise's heart and she couldn't help thinking what a great father he would make someday. The thought then caused her to blush deeply.

"Ah, good evening, Louise," Atticus greeted her as the entered the living room, "It's good to see you're feeling well enough to leave your room," He stated kindly.

"Thank you, Atticus. I've been feeling very well these past few days. Hopefully I'm on the mend," Louise sat herself down on the sofa adjacent to Atticus and watched as Rosa fussed over her son.

"Here, Atticus, let me take him from you. Thank you for watching him. I can't take my eye of him for two minutes," Rosa explained with a laugh as she lifted James from Atticus's arms, "I'll leave you two alone now. I think someone is hungry. I'll be just down in the kitchen if you need anything," Rosa had left the room with a smile and a wink in Louise's direction.

Atticus had turned his attention back to Louise and smiled broadly.

"So you really are feeling better?" He asked again for confirmation.

"Oh yes. Very much so. The accident seems like it was a lifetime ago," Louise replied with a casual wave of her hand.

Something flickered across Atticus's face and it did not go amiss by Louise.

"Is something wrong, Atticus? Did I say something?" Louise's brow furrowed as she thought over what she had just said.

"Sorry? Oh no, not at all. I just try not to think too much about that particular event of the night." Atticus was silent for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought before he spoke up again, "It was that day, after much inner conflict, that I'd decided I was going to have to tell you or risk going insane. I'd taken some liquid courage, which tasted dreadful I might add, and was just about to tell you and then…well you know what happened. I was in disbelief that you seemed to return my feelings and then the next minute you're lying unconscious in the middle of the road. I thought I'd lost you before I'd even gotten the chance to have you." Atticus looked up and took one of her hands in his, "That night served as a confirmation of what I was feeling towards you"

Louise looked at him with a dopey smile spread across her face. She had heard from many how Atticus Finch was a dry old bore who did nothing but work and read. "If you ask me, it's no wonder he hasn't found himself a wife. What woman would want a man that's so taciturn?" she had heard them say. But Louise was finding out for herself how wrong they were. Atticus was a gentle soul who did have a romantic side to him. He had just needed to find the right person to show it to.

"Let's not think about that night then, hmm?" Louise attempted to change the subject to something a bit more cheery, "The weather has improved so much lately and Dr. Reynolds said it should be alright for me to start getting out of the house again and it is awful being cooped up here all day," Louise hinted.

"Well then, why don't we go out somewhere tomorrow? Get some fresh air into your lungs? Perhaps we could…" Atticus began.

"Oh yes, tomorrow would be great! But how about you leave the planning to me, Mr. Finch?" Louise interjected before he could finish. She rose from her seat and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before exiting the room leaving Atticus in a state of wonderment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I love reviews more than pizza :) (hint hint)


	8. Chapter 8

"A picnic?" Atticus asked, raising an eyebrow upon seeing the brown wicker basket clasped in Louise's hand.

Louise tried in vain to stifle a laugh at the incredulous look written plainly on his face. Of all the things she couldn't imagine Atticus Finch doing, one of them was having a picnic. Which was precisely why she had chosen that particular activity.

"Mhmm. I hope you don't mind?" She responded innocently and waited for him to object.

"Of course not. If it's what madam wishes to do," Atticus replied as he gallantly took the basket from her hands.

Louise smiled inwardly and discreetly placed her hand in his. It had been she who had broached that particular topic the previous day. She had casually mentioned how she herself was only twenty while Atticus was thirty-five. How would the people of the town react to Atticus associating with a woman such a great deal younger than him? Surely they would be scandalised. Atticus had proposed that the only thing they could really do was to slowly let the town come to terms with the idea. They shouldn't hide their fledgling relationship but should address the subject when asked. And so she reached for his hand with the hope that it would attract some attention from the neighbours.

"Do you have a spot in mind?" Atticus's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I asked Rosa this morning and she suggested going to somewhere called Deers Pasture?" Louise offered, trusting he knew where that was.

"Not too far to walk. Good. I don't want you straining yourself too much today. If you start to feel like you need to go back home you say something, alright?" Atticus replied with concern clear in his voice.

"Atticus, I'm fine, really. I'm enjoying being out in the fresh air. It's doing me the world of good. But I will say if I feel I need to go home," She added upon seeing the worried look on his features, "For the moment, I'm fine."

She felt him give her hand a small squeeze and smiled at the sensation. It warmed her heart knowing that he cared about her. The remainder of their journey to Deers Pasture passed in comfortable silence as Louise took in the sights of the town. Maycomb was so pleasantly different from Montgomery. She didn't know how she would readjust to life back at home.

When they reached Deers Pasture, Louise instantly fell in love with its picturesque beauty. Sunlight beamed down on the open pasture of soft green grass while the outskirts were surrounded by a circle of trees giving the sensation of utmost privacy. Along with the sounds of the birds singing in the trees, it was almost idyllic. Louise released Atticus's hand and reached into the wicker basket to retrieve the crochet blanket Rosa had given her that morning. She chose a spot at random, spread the blanket across the ground and sat down gracefully on top of it.

"Come sit," She looked at Atticus while patting the space beside her.

He momentarily hesitated before removing his jacket and lowering himself onto the ground beside her.

"There's a place exactly like this at my home," He said as he rested his arms across his knees.

"You mean that place you were talking about before? I'm sorry I can't remember what you called it," Louise confessed, beginning to unload their basket.

"Finch's Landing," Atticus explained, his eyes never leaving her, "It's been the ancestral home of the Finch's for years. My brother and I practically broke our father's heart when we decided not to stay at the Landing and live off the land,"

"Why is that?" She asked, eager to know more about Atticus's background.

"It was the tradition for centuries that the Finch men remain on the Landing and derive their living from that. I was the first to break that tradition when I left for Montgomery to read law. Jack then followed suit and moved to Boston to study medicine. We both wanted to make our own way in the world rather than depend on the legacy of our ancestors," He replied.

"I see. So has Finch's Landing been abandoned then? Or did you decide to sell it?" Louise asked curiously.

"Oh heavens no. I couldn't ever bring myself to sell it. No, my sister, Alexandra, currently lives there with her husband, Jimmy," Atticus relayed, helping himself to an apple Louise had just put down.

"You have a sister too? Is she much older than you?" She pressed on.

"Alexandra is five years younger than I am," Atticus replied with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just presumed because she was married and you aren't…." Louise trailed off in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Louise. You aren't the first person to make that assumption. But tell me more about yourself," Atticus attempted to steer the conversation away from himself.

"I don't have a plantation as my home but I'll try my best," Louise replied cheekily, "Well after the war when the South was attempting to rebuild itself, my grandfather started up a hardware store which, after a couple of years, became very successful and my grandfather and his family never had to worry about money. After my grandfather's death my father began managing it and opened some more stores in Atlanta, Savannah and Charleston. He met my mother in Savannah and they were married within six months of meeting each other. His stores done quite well too so I suppose you can say we can afford to live quite comfortably. My brother, Charles, is currently managing one of the stores in Atlanta and he's marrying a girl from there in a couple of weeks. My older sister, Diana, married a man name William Hastings about five years ago," Louise gave a brief overview of her family.

"A wedding? Your family must be busy at the moment getting everything organised?" Atticus questioned.

"They're run off their feet at the minute. I'm willing to bet they could throttle me for running off to visit Rosa when I should be at home helping with the preparations," Louise looked off into the distance as she thought of how her family would most likely be mad at her for leaving all the preparations to them.

"If you wish I can drive you back to Montgomery in the morning?" Atticus offered generously.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm having such a nice time here I couldn't possibly go back. And besides, you'd miss me if I went back," Louise smiled coyly.

The remainder of their afternoon was spent in trivial conversation discussing every topic that came to mind. Louise learned about Atticus's law career right up to present while she in turn informed him of her favourite authors. He had told her about his apprenticeship in a Montgomery law office and she had conveyed her childhood dream to become a teacher but how she hadn't wished to move away from home. When clouds had began to form in the sky, they had packed up their things and set off back home.

"I really enjoyed today," Louise spoke softly as she clung to Atticus's arm, making no attempt to be discreet.

"As did I. You're a very interesting young woman, Miss. Graham," Atticus replied, turning his head to look down at her.

Louise blushed and remained silent, unsure as to how to reply.

"You didn't overdo it today, did you? I mean, you aren't in pain anywhere, are you?" Atticus asked in mild concern.

"Atticus, I'm fine. Really. I enjoyed being out of the house. And with you," She added in a small voice.

Atticus was unsure if he had been meant to hear the last comment and so elected to ignore it to save embarrassment. As they rounded the corner to head to Rosa's, they noticed Maudie out watering her azaleas. Louise attempted to free her hand from the crook of Atticus's elbow but he pulled his arm tighter to his side effectively trapping her hand where it was.

"Afternoon, Atticus, Loui…." Maudie called out a greeting but halted when she noticed the close proximity of the two. She straightened herself up and fixed her gaze upon them causing Louise to shrink slightly.

"Atticus Finch, you sly old dog! How long has this been going on?" Maudie demanded.

Evidently nothing got past her.

"Now Maudie, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Atticus replied, placing his free hand over Louise's which was still glued to his elbow.

"You know fine well what I'm talking about," Maudie shot back, attempting to suppress a smile, "Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming. I had a feeling you were sweet on her, Atticus."

Louise felt herself blush once again while Atticus shifted awkwardly. For the first time in his life, Atticus didn't know what to say.

"Oh don't you two be worrying. I think you're both perfect for each other. Don't you be listening to what anyone else has to say about it. I'm happy for you both," Maudie said genuinely.

"Well I thank you for your blessing," Atticus jokingly responded as he tipped his hat to her.

Louise released a breath she hadn't known she was holding as they carried on towards Rosa's.

"Do you think they'll all be that accepting?" She asked.

"I would be sincerely shocked if they were," Atticus answered honestly, "But, as Maudie said, don't worry about what other people have to say,"

Louise simply looked at the profile of his face wondering if he honestly wasn't worried about how people would react. He did have a reputation in the town to uphold. Her worries only grew, however, when they reached Rosa's house to find the women waiting at the front door with a piece of paper in her hand. Louise untangled her arm from Atticus's and quickened her pace to reach Rosa.

"Rosa, what's wrong?" Louise asked with worry etched on her face.

"Lou, this just arrived from your brother. He wants you back in Montgomery as soon as possible. He said he's had to move his wedding forward to Friday of this week. He didn't give a reason why," Rosa explained, handing the telegram to Louise.

Louise scanned her eyes over the paper before lifting them to meet Rosa's once more.

"Oh, Rosa, this can't be good if he's moved his wedding forward. Oh I wish he'd told me what happened," Louise cried out in despair. She turned back to Atticus who had remained a respectful distance back on the path.

"Atticus? I may need that drive back to Montgomery if it's still ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

By the following afternoon, Louise found herself back in the familiar surroundings of Montgomery. Atticus had kindly obliged to taking her back insisting that he would be needed at the state legislature anyway and so it was really not a bother. She now sat in the passenger side of his car waiting for him to come to a standstill outside her home. As he did and got out to walk around and open her door, she sighed and looked at the whitewashed walls of the house. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed her home and yearned to be within its familiar confines with the people she loved most in the world. Atticus pulled open her door and offered his arm to her like a proper gentleman. She slowly took it and allowed him to escort her up the gravel path toward the welcome red front door.

"Thank you for taking me home, Atticus." Louise said as they reached their destination.

"It was my pleasure. I really do hope everything is alright with your brother." Atticus expressed with a note of concern in his voice.

"So do I." Louise replied tensely.

She placed her hand on the front door handle and pushed it open to reveal her brother standing in the entrance hall in conversation with her father.

"Lou, you came home." Charles stated as he closed the distance between them and embraced her. "I've missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long, Charlie." She laughed into his shoulder.

"I know but it's been so quiet here without you. It'll be good to have you around the house again." Charles replied, finally letting her go.

She kissed her father on the cheek before turning back to Atticus.

"Daddy, you've met Atticus before. Charlie, this is Atticus Finch, Atticus, this is my brother Charlie." Louise introduced them.

The fact that she was on first name basis with him resulted in a raised eyebrow from her father and a small sideways glance from Charles.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Finch." Charles held out his hand in greeting.

"Likewise, Mr. Graham." Atticus responded with a polite shake of his hand.

"Will you be staying with us this afternoon, Mr. Finch?" Edward Graham asked.

"No, sir, I'm afraid I can't. I have some business to attend to at the legislature but I will be back later this evening." Atticus responded, "If you'll all excuse me, I really should be heading to the office now." He bowed his head gallantly and made his exit through the front door.

"On first name terms with the boss now, are we?" Edward spoke up as soon as the front door clicked shut.

Louise felt her cheeks grow red and averted her father's gaze. She had known this was coming and she was at a loss as to what to say.

"Daddy, he isn't my boss per say, he just happens to work in the same office as I do. Speaking of which, I'm going to need to check that Albert hasn't given my job away." Louise quickly tried to divert the course of conversation.

"Don't you try and change the subject, Lou. He was Mr. Finch when you left here with him in January." Edward replied knowingly.

"Yes, he was. We got to know each other better in Maycomb seeing as he only lives a few doors down from Rosa." Louise offered.

Good Lord how was she going to explain this. Edward peered at his youngest daughter over the brim of his glasses and his face broke into a smile.

"Oh, Lou, don't think I'm mad or that I disapprove. If anything I'm glad you met someone. And he's a gentleman and a Southerner so you have my blessing. So long as he treats you well." Edward's voice took on a sterner note upon his last statement.

"Daddy, you scared me half to death! I thought you were going to say he was too old and you wanted me to end it. Oh I can't wait to tell Atticus! But how did you know we were…?" She didn't finish her question.

"Lou, you're my daughter. I know you better than you know yourself. And don't think I couldn't see the way you were looking at him. I'm happy for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to see your mother." Edward smiled before starting up the grand staircase in the middle of the hall.

Confused, Louise turned to her brother.

"He's going to see Mother?" She asked in bewilderment.

"That's why I wrote you to come home." Charles sighed, "You know Mother hasn't been quite herself these past few months but she's insisted that she feels fine. Well she's started getting thinner and eating less and getting tired for no real reason at all. Don't get me wrong, she still forces herself out of bed when she can but she's deteriorating fast. We moved the wedding because we want her to be there incase she…" Charles couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as he turned with sad eyes towards Louise.

"Oh, Charlie, do you really think she's going to die?" Louise asked in a quivering voice.

"I'm sure she is, Lou. I think it's really just a matter of time now. I want her to see me get married. I want to know she was at my wedding. I hope you don't think I'm selfish." Charles replied quietly.

"Of course I don't. Does Di know?" She asked.

"I wrote to her the same day I wrote to you. She said she should be arriving tomorrow." Charles responded.

"And Patricia doesn't mind that you want to move the wedding forward?" Louise asked.

"Oh no, she's been very understanding about the whole thing. She's staying with relatives in town until Friday. I think she wants you for a dress fitting tomorrow or Wednesday." Charles informed her with a small smile.

"Tell her I can't wait. But I'm going to go upstairs and see Mother now. I want to let her know I'm home." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and followed suit after her father up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen over the Graham house and Louise sat pensively on her family's back porch swing mulling over her recent meeting with her mother. Charles had been right. She looked a lot sicker than she had when Louise had left for Maycomb. Her cheeks were sunken and her face was a sickly yellow colour but the woman had insisted that she was going to her sons wedding and that was final. Louise had to admire her quiet strength and determination to be there for her children no matter what. She was pulled from these thoughts, however, by Charles popping his head round the screen door.<p>

"Lou, Atticus just arrived. Do you want me to send him through?" Charles asked.

"Please." Louise responded and swung her legs off the swing to make room for him.

She was alone once more for a few moments before the familiar face of Atticus Finch appeared in the doorway. She smiled and motioned for him to take a seat next to her.

"I told you I'd be back." Atticus stated as he sat down and put his arm around her.

"And, like a gentleman, you stayed true to your word." Louise replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

There was an amiable silence between them before Atticus spoke up quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mother?" He asked.

Louise lifted her head and stared at him.

"Who told you?" She asked softly.

"Charles. I'm asking why I didn't hear about it from you."

"Oh, Atticus, we were just getting to know each other. And I didn't know she'd gotten so sick. Before I left she was still Mother, you know. She wasn't in bed half as much as she is now and I didn't think it was as serious as it is. I didn't exactly know how to raise such a topic with a man I was just getting familiar with so I left it for a later date." She explained.

"I understand." Atticus answered quietly.

Louise smiled gently and returned her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do?" He then offered.

"No not really. I don't think there's anything any of us can do for her anymore. It's just a matter of time." Louise fought back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, "Atticus? Will you do something for me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"You know I will." His deep voice answered.

"Will you be here when she…when she dies." Louise forced herself to say the words.

Atticus moved his head so it was resting atop of hers.

"If you want me to be here nothing will keep me away." He responded.

"Thank you." Louise replied in a shaky voice.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head before making moves to go back inside.

"Now, how about we go back inside to the warmth?" He took her hand in his and gently pulled her from the bench.

She clung to his hand as they made their way back into the warm parlour. With Atticus beside her, she knew she could get through whatever was about to be thrown at her.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: <strong>For anyone who is wondering, Louise's mother is in the final stages of cancer.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Happy New Year! I hope 2015 is good to you all! :)

This chapter is super short and is really another transfer chapter. I tried to get some Atticus/Louise interaction going on but it just wasn't happening so I'm sorry! So to make up for it I'm posting two chapters :)

* * *

><p>"Louise, you look beautiful. You're going to outshine me at my own wedding." Charles's bride-to-be Patricia Livingstone stated.<p>

Louise stood on a small podium in her baby blue bridesmaid dress and turned her head to look back at her future sister-in-law.

"Oh, Tish, don't be silly. You're going to look spectacular. Charlie won't be able to take his eyes of you." She commented with a light laugh.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Patricia replied.

"And Atticus won't be able to take his eyes of you." Diana Hastings pointed out slyly.

Louise blushed and turned back to watch the tailor working at the hem of her dress in the floor length mirror.

"What's this?" Patricia enquired curiously.

"You mean she hasn't already told you? Goodness me, it was all she talked about when I arrived home yesterday. Little Lou has found herself a man." Diana explained teasingly.

Louise threw a look of death at her sister who stuck her tongue out in response.

"You kept that quiet, Lou!" Patricia said in a mocking offended tone.

"We've only just got together. I don't really want a lot of people knowing incase things don't work out." Louise replied as she continued to admire her dress in the mirror.

"Incase it doesn't work out. Lou, listen to yourself. The man is crazy about you. I've only been around you both for a day and I can see that. Things will work out, trust me. You'll be married before the end of the year. I can just feel it." Diana stated with a smile in her sisters direction.

"Di, don't. We've only been together for little over a month and things are going so well at the moment I don't want to jinx it." Louise pleaded with her, "And for goodness sakes, let Patricia and Charlie have their day before you start talking about me getting married."

"I'm just stating the inevitable." Diana shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Tish, this dress is absolutely gorgeous. I don't want to take it off." Louise said as she twirled herself around in it. "I feel like a princess."

Patricia laughed and caught her by the shoulders.

"Careful you don't rip it! I knew the colour would work well on you. You look amazing. Just don't you forget whose day it actually is." Patricia replied, jokingly shaking her finger at her.

* * *

><p>"How is she today?" Louise asked Charles in a hushed voice outside her mother's room after coming from the tailors.<p>

Charles merely sighed and shook his head.

"She's getting bad fast. I don't even know if she'll make the wedding at this point. " He stated sadly.

"Oh, Charlie, surely nothing will happen her between now and Friday? She'll be at your wedding." Louise tried to comfort her brother. He had always been so close with their mother and she knew it would break his heart if she died before he got married.

"I hope so, Lou. I'm only now realising how much I want her there. It wouldn't be a Graham wedding without Mother there." He replied with a smile. "Speaking of the wedding, will Atticus be attending?" He asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Louise dropped her eyes to the floor embarrassedly.

"I hope you don't mind that I asked him to be there." Louise replied quietly.

"Oh, Lou, of course I don't. It'll be a perfect opportunity to get to know my future brother-in-law." Charles hit her shoulder teasingly.

"What is it with you and Di and saying that Atticus and I will get married? We've only just got together!" Louise stated exasperatedly.

Charles laughed out loud at her exasperation.

"It's going to happen, Lou. It's just a matter of time." Charles stated simply.

Louise merely rolled her eyes before pushing past her brother to enter her mother's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

The church bells rang out joyfully on the day of Charles and Patricia's wedding. Patricia stood in her snow white dress surrounded by her three bridesmaids and her father ready to walk down the aisle to meet her future husband.

"You look amazing," Atticus spoke to Louise, stopping before her as he was making his way into the church.

"I do what I can," Louise replied and shrugged her shoulders jokingly.

"There's no need to be so self-deprecating. You truly look beautiful, Louise," Atticus said once more before leaning in to peck her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you at the reception," He relayed and, giving her one last kiss, made his way into the church.

Louise felt a new warmth spread through her core and made her way over to the excited bride-to-be.

"Tish, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Louise commented.

"Thanks, Lou. I'm so nervous!" She squeaked in response but with a smile spread across her face.

"Believe me, so is Charlie. But just relax and enjoy the day," Louise clasped Patricia's hands in hers for reassurance before they were instructed to take their places at the church door.

Louise stood with Patricia's two sisters on either side of her and stared ahead up the aisle to where Charlie was standing with his back to the door. Secretly, she was imagining herself preparing to walk down this very aisle towards Atticus where she would become Mrs. Louise Finch. She bit back the grin that was threatening to display itself and waited for her cue to begin walking. Once the organ began to play, Louise and Patricia's sisters began their slow walk up the aisle. She noticed Atticus on the right hand side of the church and flashed him a smile as she passed by. He returned her smile with a nod and his eyes never left her as she continued on towards the front of the church. She took her place at the left hand side of the altar and watched the ceremony with glee. She couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face once she witnessed Patricia Livingstone become Patricia Graham and therefore her sister-in-law. A look to the back of the church seen her mother in her wheelchair slightly teary eyed but with a clearly evident look of pride for her only son. Her head was drooping slightly from the strain of being out of bed for so long and Edward continued to throw worried glances in her direction. Louise watched, however, as Charles and Patricia made their way back down the aisle with beaming smiles. They both clambered into the car which would take them towards their reception where the festivities of the day could begin.

* * *

><p>"I knew you two would get together! I just knew it!" Caroline exclaimed as she sat with Louise at one of the small round tables.<p>

Louise blushed and felt her lips turn up in a smile as she cast her eyes down from Caroline's.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen. I don't think either of us were if I'm honest. It just….happened," Louise offered in way of explanation.

"Does he treat you well?" Caroline asked in a serious tone.

"You sound just like Daddy. But yes, he does. He's an absolute gentleman. I feel that I can just tell him anything and he'll be there for me," Louise ended in a quiet voice.

"Lou's in loooooove," Caroline teased in a childish voice.

"I think I am," She agreed.

She'd never thought of it much before but she could feel herself now falling in love with him. She'd never felt this way about anyone, not even Stuart. She laughed inwardly as she thought of him. How stupid she'd been to think it was he she was in love with. Since Atticus had come into her life she hadn't given Stuart a second thought. She knew now, or at least thought she knew, that Atticus was the one for her. Perhaps he was the gentleman with jet-black hair and glasses whom the fortuneteller had been talking about? She felt a new excitement course through her at the thought of being Atticus's wife. How she would relish having that role in his life.

"May I?" A deep voice snapped her from her thoughts and, looking up, she seen Atticus standing with his hand outstretched to her.

"Of course," She smiled sweetly and let herself be guided onto the dancefloor.

The band had slowed things down and she felt her heart begin to beat wildly as Atticus pulled her against him and set one hand on her waist, the other he used to clutch hers tightly.

"It was a lovely wedding," He commented as he began to turn them slowly around the floor.

"It was, wasn't it? I don't think I've ever seen Charlie so happy. He really loves her," Louise responded, looking into his eyes.

"Mmm, I could tell. I hope they're very happy together," He remarked. "Do you see yourself ever getting married, Louise? He then asked.

Louise was caught off guard slightly by his question.

"Of course I do, Atticus! Why, Mother would murder me if I didn't settle down. And, at Patricia and Charlie's engagement party, a fortune teller told me…" She caught herself just before she finished the sentence and cast her eyes away mortified from Atticus.

"Do go on," Atticus requested slyly.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Everyone knows you can't believe anything those people say. They're just after your money," Louise attempted to brush it off and avoid having to relay what exactly it was she had been told.

"But you've intrigued me now. I couldn't possibly leave tonight without knowing what this fortuneteller told you," He smirked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Atticus, really, it wasn't anything interesting," Her voice was now pleading with him to drop the subject but he refused to relent.

"Well then if it wasn't interesting it shouldn't harm you to tell me hmm?" His voice was now like silk.

"Oh damn you lawyers. You're going to work it out of me one way or another." She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before she continued. "She told me that….I would marry a gentleman with jet-black hair who wore glasses," Louise refused to look at him but she could tell a sly grin was working its way across his face.

"Did she now, Miss. Graham? And who, pray tell, do you believe this gentleman to be?" He practically purred at her.

"I have no idea, Mr. Finch," She replied innocently. "Maybe I'll have the pleasure of meeting him someday."

"Who's to say you haven't met him already?" Atticus responded, gazing intently into her eyes.

Louise cleared her throat awkwardly and cast her eyes away from his intense stare. She felt her heart begin to pound and her hand in his became slightly clammy. There was a silence between the two before Atticus attempted to pick up conversation again.

"How is your mother faring? I never got the opportunity to speak to her today." He asked with a concerned glance to Louise.

"Mother is…well I suppose the appropriate thing to say is she's going to be fine but that isn't the case. If anything, she's getting worse everyday. I really feel she should have remained at home today but she was adamant that she wasn't missing Charlie's wedding. I'm just worried that all the activity today will take a serious toll on her," Louise offered with a worried glance in the direction of her mother and father.

"Miracles do happen," Atticus stated simply.

"They do but not in this case I'm afraid. I just wish there was some way to ease her suffering. She tries not to show it but she's in pain a lot. The doctor does what he can but it rarely helps her. She's a remarkable woman," She conveyed quietly.

"She's lucky to have you as a daughter. I have no doubt you'll do everything in your power to make what's left of her life as easy for her as possible," Atticus replied gently.

"I'll certainly try to. And, if I'm not mistaken, I believe my father is trying to call us over," Louise stated with a look over Atticus's shoulder.

They both stopped their journey around the dancefloor and turned their attention to where Edward stood with her mother who looked close to sleep. Sure enough Edward was attempting to make eye contact and made a motion with his head for them both to join him.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Louise asked upon reaching her father's side.

"I'm going to take your mother home. I think she's overexerted herself tonight, it's not good for her with her condition," Edward explained in a hushed voice to hide his worry from his wife. "But by all means you stay here. Diana and William are around somewhere I'm sure they can escort you home."

"Of course, Daddy, that's fine. She looks exhausted," Louise furrowed her brow as she looked upon the face of her mother.

"Thanks, hun. Don't stay too late," Edward replied, giving her a kiss upon her cheek.

"Mr. Graham, I understand now probably isn't the best time, but could I have a word with you, sir? I don't know when I'll get the chance to talk to you again. I assure you it's nothing serious," Atticus spoke up from his place by Louise's side.

Edward looked to his youngest daughter with raised eyebrows who shook her head in return conveying she had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's fine, Daddy. I'll take Mother home. I was getting tired anyway," Louise offered politely.

"Well if you're sure," Edward spoke after a brief pause. "Of course, Mr. Finch. What seems to be the matter?" Edward asked as the two men retreated towards a quiet corner.

Louise looked suspiciously at Atticus's retreating back wondering what on earth he could have to discuss with her father. She rolled her eyes and turned back to begin wheeling her mother out of the reception.

"He's asking if he can marry you," Isabelle stated in a weak voice as Louise rolled her through the open doors.

"Don't be silly, Mother. Of course he isn't," Louise tried to convince herself more than anyone.

She continued her journey to her home with a smile playing on her face. Maybe Di had been right…


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks after the wedding, Louise found herself being urged to wake up by a tearful female voice.

"Lou, get up. You need to get up."

Louise scrunched her face up in her sleep and attempted to turn her head away from the voice.

"Lou, come on. You have to get up."

She felt herself rousing and slowly she opened her eyes to see Diana's face, wet with tears, hovering over her.

"Di? What time is it? What's wrong?" Louise asked as she groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, Lou, it's mother. She took a turn during the night. We don't think she's going to make it. The doctor is here but you need to come quickly and say…just come see her, Lou," Diana explained in one breath, her hand rising to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

Dumbfounded, Louise swung her legs out of the bed and hastily pulled a dressing gown around her shoulders. With fear coursing through her, she followed her sister down the hallway to where Charles and Edward stood outside her mother's bedroom door.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Louise asked in a shaky voice.

"Lou, I think this is it. The doctor has been in there for half an hour. It doesn't look good, child," Edward responded, fighting back his own tears.

Charles leaned against the wall with his lips pressed firmly together. His long fingers fidgeted with the new gold band around his finger and there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Charlie, aren't you supposed to be…" Louise began.

"On honeymoon? Yeah I am. I'm not going anywhere with Mother so close to…with Mother being so sick. Tish understands. She said she didn't really want to go on honeymoon anyway. She's an excellent liar that wife of mine," Charlie offered with a grimace.

Slowly, the mahogany door of Isabelle's bedroom creaked opened and the doctor exited the room solemnly. He raised his head slowly to look in Edward's hopeful eyes.

"Mr. Graham, I'm so sorry. Your wife was a fighter but I'm afraid she just couldn't fight this. She passed a few moments ago. I'm so terribly sorry," He placed a hand on Edward's arm before passing to descend the staircase and give the family some privacy.

Louise felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. She was frozen. Tears would not come to her eyes but she was shaking. She felt herself fall back against the wall and someone's arms supporting her. She stood frozen against the wall for what seemed like an eternity before suddenly she was moving. Her legs carried her towards her room and in the distance, as if coming from the other end of a tunnel, she heard someone call her name. She ignored them and carelessly dressed herself in the first garments she laid her hands on. Making her way back down the landing, Charles's strong hands found their way to her shoulders.

"Lou, where are you going? Mother has just died. You need to be here," He stated in a choked voice.

"I need air," She replied in a voice devoid of emotion and pushed past him.

As she exited the house and felt the weak morning sunshine on her face, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her mother, her dear sweet mother, was gone. Just like that with no time to say goodbye. It was only a few weeks ago she had been teasing Louise about Atticus asking for her hand and now she would never know if her theory would come to fruition. And still she did not cry. Louise made her way through the early morning traffic in Montgomery until she found herself outside a familiar building. Stepping inside, she saw Stuart diligently behind his desk.

"Louise! It's been such a long time! How are you?" He called out cheerfully in greeting.

"Is Att…Mr. Finch here yet?" She asked, ignoring his greeting.

"Yeah, he's in the back office. Are you ok, Lou?" He asked as his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

She continued to ignore him and made her way to the door behind which she would find Atticus. Pushing it open, she found him at his desk bent over some open files. Upon seeing her, he stood up and let his face rise into a smile.

"Louise! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" Atticus asked pleasantly.

She didn't answer but crossed the room and flung herself into his arms, clinging to his neck like a life raft and bursting into tears. Atticus was taken aback but, slowly, his arms went around her as he held her close to him.

"Ssssh. Lou, whatever's the matter?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"My…mother…is dead," She choked out before burying her face into his shoulder.

Atticus was at a loss at what do to with the crying woman in his arms and so merely rocked her back and forth until her tears subsided. When she felt as though she had cried herself dry, Louise lifted her head and looked at the wet spot she had left upon Atticus's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your suit," She hiccupped out as she dried her face with her hands.

"Let that be the least of your worries, Lou. Now, sit down. Talk to me," Atticus said, gesturing to the window seat behind her. Louise slowly sat herself down and waited for him to lower himself beside her before letting everything spill out.

"It all happened so fast. She was fine at Charlie's reception, albeit a little tired, but she was still fighting. I was sure she had more time. She's such a strong woman, physically and mentally. Di woke me not too long ago and said that Mother had gotten bad during the night and…Oh Atticus, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye! I'd just come down the hall with Di and the doctor came out of her room and said that she'd passed. I never got to say goodbye," She whimpered as new tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Atticus took her hand in his and clasped it tightly.

"Lou, look at me. It isn't fair that you never got to say goodbye, I know. But listen, could you have dealt with seeing your mother on her deathbed? Wouldn't you rather remember her as she was before she got sick? Picture her now as you knew her years ago. Keep that image of her in your mind. I never got to know your mother very well, but I can imagine she would want you to remember her as she was before she got ill. Keep that version of her in your heart and she won't be far away," Atticus spoke tenderly as his thumb caressed her hand.

Louise nodded meekly and fought the tears that were still threatening to cascade down her face.

"I'm supposed to be heading back to Maycomb in the morning but say the word and I'll stay right here," Atticus murmured gently.

"Oh, Atticus, will you stay? Please? I don't think I could bear the funeral unless you were there," Louise replied beseechingly.

"If you want me to stay not even wild horses could drag me back home," Atticus responded as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

"Thank you, Atticus, for everything you've done for me. I don't think I could get by without you," Louise remarked quietly, leaning her weary head on his shoulder as she attempted to summon up a positive image of her mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I know I'm updating like a madwoman but I'm trying to get as much of this up here before I go back to school on Monday! Sorry if it's driving anyone crazy (although I can't see how it would) :)

* * *

><p>The day of Isabelle's funeral inevitably arrived. Atticus kept true to his word and stood in the entrance hall of the Graham's house clutching Louise's hand tightly in his own.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Louise stood rigidly beside him, her teeth pressed so hard into her bottom lip she was sure she would draw blood. She nodded stiffly and focused her eyes on the coffin that was slowly being carried down the stairs. The tears came quickly to her eyes and she used all the strength in her small body to keep them at bay.

"It's ok to cry, Lou. No one will think any less of you," Atticus spoke gently, reading her like a book.

She did not respond but simply let the tears silently track down her cheeks as she tightened her grip on Atticus's hand. As her immediate family members stood forward for the first lift of the coffin, the congregated crowd began to file out of the house. Louise took a deep breath and readied herself to say a final goodbye to her mother.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had been emotional to say the least. Never in her life had Louise seen so many tears shed and she hoped she never would again. The tension in the church had been unbearable and she had frequently found herself reaching for Atticus's hand in order to keep herself composed. She now sat in her usual spot on the back porch bench mulling over the events of the day with an expressionless face. Her mind still refused to comprehend that her mother was gone. She had been such a constant in Louise's life it almost seemed impossible that she should be gone so quick and so well before her time. The lady had only been fifty-six which was much too soon to be called Home in Louise's opinion. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she momentarily closed her eyes to steady herself. Only when the screen door creaked open did she reopen them.<p>

"Lou? Atticus is here. Do you want to come inside?" Diana asked hesitantly.

"No. Send him out here," Louise replied, never turning to look at her sister.

"But, Lou, it's so much warmer in the house. And everyone's here. Why don't you come inside just until Atticus speaks to you?" Diana pressed.

"Just send him out, Di, for goodness sakes!" Louise spoke sharply, startling her sister.

Louise had been unbearable to be around since the funeral, she would admit to that herself. Since coming home from the burial she had lost count of how many people she had lashed out at. These feelings of anger and grief were new to her as she had never known loss throughout her life and she wasn't entirely sure as to how she was supposed to channel them.

The screen door closed quietly and she knew Diana was adhering to her wishes. Momentarily, it creaked open again and Atticus stood out onto the porch. He made no move towards her but instead stood holding the door open.

"Lou, why don't you come inside? It's getting cold out here," Atticus said.

"Not you too. I'm happy where I am. I don't want to be around people right now, Atticus. I thought you of all people would understand that," She snapped.

He said nothing but let the screen door bang shut and made his way towards the swing to sit down next to her.

"How are you?" He asked gently, taking her hand in his.

"I've been better. I know she wouldn't want me to cry but, oh Lord, that's all I want to do right now," Louise remarked, softening somewhat at his presence next to her.

"If you want to cry then by all means go right ahead. Emotion is not a sign of weakness, Lou," He offered in response.

"I know but crying seems foolish. It won't bring her back," She paused momentarily, her thoughts going elsewhere. "There's so much she won't get to see me do, Atticus. She won't see me get married, she won't see any of her grandchildren, she won't get to see any of it."

A sudden change come over Atticus. He bit his lip and made to cross his legs before deciding last minute no he was fine how he was. His free hand made to go to his vest pocket but he changed direction and instead went for his pocket watch. His fidgeting did not go amiss by Louise who was glad to find some humour in an otherwise somber occasion.

"Are you quite alright, Atticus?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine," He blurted out before clearing his throat. "Actually, Louise, there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

Louise raised her eyebrows and turned in the swing to face him.

"If it's about Mother's will I'd rather you didn't. I don't think I could handle speaking about that just now. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry? Oh, no it's not about her will. Charles informed me that your father is dealing with that. No this is something different. Louise, do you remember I requested to talk to your father on the night of Charles's wedding?" He enquired.

Louise nodded in the affirmative, wondering what on earth this had to do with her. Atticus raised his fist halfway in the air before lowering it onto his lap again and letting out a puff of air.

"Well, I was asking him for something. Something I've found myself wanting since last December. You," He stated quietly.

"Me?" Louise repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, you. Louise, I've…I've tried to fight this but the more I tried the more I realised I couldn't. I thought this would pass but clearly it isn't going to do so. Louise, I've fallen in love with you. I thought such experiences weren't in Gods plan for me until I met you but then everything changed. I've come to realise that life without you in it would be positively unbearable so I'm asking you….would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Atticus finished, raising his brown eyes to hers.

"Will I be your wife?" Louise asked in disbelief.

Atticus sat waiting expectantly for her answer. Something triggered in her mind and her eyes turned to fire. Louise felt her body swell with rage and, in a heartbeat, she had wrenched her hand free from his and stood from the bench.

"Will I marry you?!" She practically screamed at him, "My mother is not even cold in the ground! How ill bred are you?! Swanning in here expecting to take advantage of my grief, thinking I'd be so glad to have someone to fall into I would accept without a second thought to the consequences! You're just like the rest of them!" Louise was fuming and her small body was shaking with anger and grief.

Atticus sat stock still on the bench, not recognising the person who now stood before him.

"Louise, I didn't mean to offend you, believe me. I merely thought…." He began but she interrupted him.

"You thought pretty little Louise Graham will be so overcome with grief she'll gladly accept my proposal and soothe my wounded ego at being nearly forty years old and still a bachelor. You know, I thought it was unfortunate at first that you hadn't managed to find a wife but I'm beginning to now see why you're still alone," Her grief was talking now and she felt the tears begin to form again in her eyes but, Lord help her, she was not going to cry in front of him now.

Atticus sat impassively and waiting for her to finish speaking before pulling himself off the bench and brushing past her without a backwards glance.

"And don't come back!" Louise shouted as she screen door shut with a stinging bang.

She succumbed to the tears and grief and let herself fall into a sobbing heap on the porch floor, finally facing the harsh reality that she had ruined everything between herself and Atticus.


	14. Chapter 14

Over a month had passed since the death of Isabelle Graham and Louise's ill-fated meeting with Atticus and she now moped about the large house at a complete loss at what to do. In situations like these she would have usually fled to her mother for advice but that was obviously no longer an option. She hadn't heard from Atticus since he had proposed.

"Serves me right I suppose," She thought to herself. "I was so unintentionally cruel to him I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again."

She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes which were red and puffy from endless nights spent crying into her pillow. Languidly, she pulled herself from the bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown before making her way down to the kitchen. There was a banging of cutlery and plates coming from the other side of the door and Louise cautiously cracked the door open to peer in.

"Why are you still here?" She asked upon seeing that it was only Diana cleaning up after breakfast.

"Well good morning to you too. William and I decided to stay for a while just to help Daddy out," Diana explained, turning to look at her younger sister. "My Lord, Lou, you look awful," Diana asserted, taking in Louise's appearance.

"Thanks," Louise replied sarcastically as she took a seat at the kitchen island. She let her face fall into her hands and listened as Diana took a seat beside her.

"Lou, what's wrong? Is it because of Mother? If it is you know you can talk to Charlie or me. Or even Atticus if you feel more comfortable," Diana offered as she rubbed Louise's shoulder soothingly.

At the mention of Atticus's name Louise felt a pang in her chest. How she wished she could run to Atticus and apologise for everything she had said! Oh how horrid she had been to him!

"Oh, Di, that's just the thing. I can't talk to Atticus," Louise cried sadly, her eyes dropping to stare at the counter top.

"And why ever not? I'm sure he won't mind you coming to him," Diana remarked.

"No, Di, you don't understand. I've ruined everything. The man probably hates me!" She exclaimed.

"Don't be silly, Lou. Atticus could never hate you. Why, the man simply adores you! I've never seen a man so crazy about someone before," Diana laughed at her sister's foolishness.

"Even if that were true, I'm certain he doesn't anymore. Oh, Di, on the evening of Mother's funeral when he came by I said some hateful things to him. I called him ill bred and said it was no wonder he hadn't managed to find himself a wife. I was so horrible to him," Louise explained as new tears formed in her eyes.

Diana's forehead crinkled and she looked warily upon her sister.

"Lou, Atticus is an absolute gentleman. Whatever came over you to say such things to him?" Diana pressed.

"He asked me to marry him," Louise stated simply.

Diana's hands flew to her mouth.

"What?! Lou, that's wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy you two are finally engaged!" Diana exclaimed, the excitement obvious in her voice.

"I never gave him an answer," Louise deadpanned.

"What? What do you mean you never gave him an answer?" Diana's hands lowered disbelievingly from her face. "Oh, Lou, why?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I was still so upset about Mother and he just sprung it on me and I got angry. Oh, Di, he looked so hurt. He didn't even say anything he just got up and left. And I told him never to come back and he hasn't. He hates me I know he hates me!" Louise whined.

"Lou, how could you be so horrible to him? I thought you loved him?" Diana asked.

"I do! Di, I love him so much. I was just so angry and I took it out on him," Louise explained sadly. "Even if he hates me now I just want to see him one more time to apologise. I owe him that much."

"Then I suggest you get dressed and get yourself down to his office. Hopefully he hasn't returned to Maycomb," Diana advised as she lifted herself off the stool.

"What if he won't listen to me?" Louise's voice shook at the prospect.

"That's a chance you're going to have to take, Lou," Diana replied.

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later, Louise was dressed and preened and on her way to the legislature office. Her heart was in her throat as she rounded the familiar corner and stopped outside the office door. She took a deep, steadying breath before entering into the same old office she had left behind all those months ago.<p>

"Louise! Oh, please Lord tell me you're coming back to work! It's been so boring without you here!" Caroline exclaimed before she was even in the door.

Louise was startled by her sudden exclamation and glanced over to where her friend sat at he usual post.

"Hi Caroline. I've missed you too. I don't know if I'm coming back yet. I need to see how things go today first," Louise explained quietly, not wanting to delve into too much detail.

"How things go? How things go with what?" Caroline pressed for an answer.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Is Mr. Finch here?" She asked hopefully.

If Caroline noticed the sudden return to formality she skillfully masked it.

"No, Lou, he isn't. He went back to Maycomb a few weeks ago. I haven't seen him since. Albert is in the back though if want to talk to him?" Caroline replied slowly.

"Oh. No, it really was Mr. Finch I was hoping to speak to," Louise felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Thanks anyway, Caroline. I've got to get back home."

She hadn't taken two steps when Caroline called out to her again.

"Whoa, whoa, missy. You're not leaving here until you tell me just what exactly is going on," Caroline demanded.

Louise slowly turned round and fixed her friend with a sad smile. She crossed the room and perched herself on the edge of her desk.

"Everything's gone pear shaped, Caroline. Things were going so well between me and Mr. Fi….me and Atticus and then I have to go and just mess everything up," She offered.

"What do you mean you messed everything up? What happened?" Caroline asked with concern clearly written on her face.

"The evening of Mother's funeral he came round and asked me to marry him and I said some awful things to him because I was so angry. I didn't even give him an answer," Louise said softly.

"He asked you to marry him and you didn't give an answer? Oh, Lou," Caroline replied.

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person," She murmured.

"Lou, you need to fix this. It isn't fair. He's such a decent man too," Caroline said gently, placing a hand on Louise's arm.

"But how do I fix it, Caroline? What can I do?" She asked desperately.

"You need to get on a train to Maycomb and you need to give him an answer."


	15. Chapter 15

With Diana's blessing, Louise had taken the earliest train out of Montgomery and soon found herself back in the tired little town of Maycomb. The town's only taxi had collected her at the train station and deposited her at the end of the main residential street. It was here she now stood trying to decide just how she was going to go about this. She slowly made her way up the street with her mind racing. Rounding the corner to Rosa's house she could see Atticus's house sitting innocently in the distance. Louise swallowed hard before leaving her few belongings on the walkway to Rosa's house and making her way across the street. She hadn't thought she'd be this nervous. Her legs trembled and her heart beat furiously as she walked up the front path towards his front door. Her hand trembled as she reached up and knocked the door. As the moments passed and she still remained on the porch she realised that Atticus was most likely at the office and so the agony of waiting to see him would have to be prolonged. A small cry escaped her lips as she turned regretfully and made her way back towards Rosa's. She languidly pulled her belongings up Rosa's front path and knocked half-heartedly on the door. A scurry of footsteps could be heard from within and soon the friendly face of her cousin appeared in the doorway.

"Louise! You never said you would be coming back so soon! I expected you to stay in Montgomery after your mother passed," Rosa exclaimed as she pulled Louise into an embrace, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Rosa, honestly. We all knew it was coming it was just a matter of time. I do miss her though. It's strange not having her around," Louise replied.

"Oh you poor dear! Come on in! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for the funeral. Brent is away again and I didn't want to bring both the children with me. Forgive me, Lou." Rosa fussed as she brought Louise into the living room.

"Rosa, it's fine. Don't worry yourself. Charlie and Di were both there and so was Atticus." Her heart dropped at the mere mention of his name.

"How are things between you two anyway? He's been acting rather odd lately. Not like himself at all." Rosa said, a crease forming between her eyes.

"What do you mean not like himself? Has he said anything?" Louise asked in a panic.

"No that's just the thing. He's been back from Montgomery about 4 weeks and I've only gotten a stiff "Good morning" or "Good evening" from him in passing. He just isn't himself at all. I do hope nothing has happened," Rosa explained.

Louise sat quietly on the sofa not giving anything away. He was acting this way because of her. She knew it.

"Lou? What's wrong? Has something happened between you both?" Rosa asked worriedly.

Louise didn't need asking twice and immediately launched into an explanation of everything that had happened since they left Maycomb culminating in her recent fall out with Atticus. She was in tears by the time she told Rosa about his proposal and how she had been so unnecessarily cruel to him.

"I love him, Rosa. Lord, I love him so much and I do want to marry him, more than anything, I just don't know what came over me," Louise sobbed out.

Rosa had crossed the room and sat down beside her cousin, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into an embrace.

"Shh, Lou, everything's going to work out. You just had a major upheaval in your life of course you weren't going to be yourself. And if Atticus Finch doesn't understand that then I don't know who will. Oh, hun, you know he loves you he'll understand when you explain. He usually gets home from the office around five so why don't you help me around the house for a couple of hours and then head over? Lily will be home from school later this afternoon she'll keep your mind off him," Rosa offered.

Louise agreed and so for the next few hours she assisted Rosa in the kitchen and then moved on to helping Lily with her homework and entertaining James to keep the little boy at peace. When he had finally fallen asleep and Lily was preoccupied with one of her many books, Louise glanced up at the clock on the mantle which informed her it was 5:30. Her heart jumped as she pulled herself to her feet to inform Rosa she was leaving.

"Alright, hun. It's going to be fine, trust me," Rosa replied with an encouraging smile.

The few hours distraction had worked wonders on Louise and she now walked towards Atticus's house with a determined gait. She walked up his front path and across his porch, raising a steady hand and knocking sharply on the door. Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching from the other side and she knew he was home. The door was pulled back slowly to reveal the bespectacled face of Atticus.

"Miss. Graham," He said curtly with no trace of a smile upon his face.

Louise refused to let his bluntness deter her and she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips firmly on his. For a moment he simply stood there rigidly until, slowly, his arms wrapped around her small frame and he was kissing her back. His hands went to the small of her back as he pulled her tighter to him seemingly not wanting to let her go. Louise didn't think it was possible to be happier than she was at this moment but she broke the kiss and pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Atticus, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I said I didn't mean any of it. I was so angry and confused about Mother and I wrongly took that anger and confusion out on you. Please forgive me," She pleaded, her hands going to his face as she searched his eyes for understanding.

"Lou, I couldn't stay angry at you if I tried," He replied before leaning in to kiss her once again, assuring her that all was forgiven and forgotten.

Louise pulled back after another few moments and smiled impishly at him.

"Mr. Finch, I've just come to realise something," She said in a hushed voice.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" He replied silkily.

"I never answered your question," Louise explained with a tiny smile.

"You didn't. You left a poor old bachelor hanging," Atticus replied good-naturedly.

"Well the answer is yes. I want to be your wife, Atticus. I will marry you," She stated with a grin, "I love you."

"I love_ you,_" Was his simple reply as his arms returned to her waist and he leaned in and kissed her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I may leave this here or I may continue on and write until the wedding. I'm not sure yet


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** This was very hastily written so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. I can assure you they weren't intentional. :) I've decided to continue and write to the wedding so new chapters will follow asap.

* * *

><p>Louise awoke the next morning and was greeted by the early morning sunlight streaming through the net curtains. She lay peacefully in the bed until the memories of the previous day began to filter through to her mind causing a smile to creep across her face. She refused to feel ashamed about her brazen behaviour but instead focused on the happy fact that she was now engaged to be married to Atticus Finch. A small squeal escaped her lips and she jerked the covers up to her face. She lay still for a few moments longer before swinging her legs out of the bed and wrapping a dressing gown around her. A happier woman than Louise Graham could not be found in all of Alabama that morning as the lady in question glided into the kitchen with a beaming smile.<p>

"Mornin', sleepyhead," Rosa greeted wryly from the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Rosa! And what a glorious morning it is, don't you think?" Louise returned, breezing around the kitchen to the coffee pot on the counter.

"My, someone's perky this morning," Rosa replied.

Louise turned to face her cousin and let a small puff of air escape her lips.

"I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. He makes me happier than I've ever been, Rosa. I don't know how to describe it," The young woman explained.

"I'm so happy for you, Lou. You deserve this, you really do. You two will be great together," Rosa said.

Lily's head immediately shot up from her breakfast bowl.

"Are you gettin' married!?" She enquired of Louise.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am. To Mr Finch. You remember Mr Finch, don't you?" Louise asked.

"I like Mr Finch. He talks to me," Lily commented, turning her attention back to he breakfast.

"Everyone talks to you, Lil," Rosa stated, rolling her eyes at her daughter, "It's you who won't talk to them."

"I do too talk to people," Lily protested.

"So do I have your blessing, Lily?" Louise asked as she drained her coffee cup and set in the sink.

"Oh yes! I knew Mr Finch liked you," She replied casually.

Louise smiled at the child before turning back to Rosa.

"If you don't need me here for anything, Atticus asked me to come over this morning," She explained to Rosa.

Rosa glanced knowingly at Louise with a tiny smile playing on her features.

"No, it's alright. You go right ahead," She said with a wink in Louise's direction.

Louise rolled her eyes as she made her way back up the stairs to get herself dressed and headed to the home of her fiancé.

* * *

><p>Louise felt her heart jump and her stomach flip as she approached the familiar door of Atticus' house so excited was she to see his face. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, eagerly listening for his steady footsteps approaching from within. Momentarily the door was pulled open and Atticus stood with a warm smile on his face upon seeing who stood on his porch.<p>

"Mornin," Louise greeted shyly.

"Mornin', Lou," He returned, standing back to allow her to pass by him into the house.

She entered the hallway of his home and heard the door gently close and his footsteps approach behind her. He surprised her by leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Louise asked, slightly startled.

"For two reasons. The first being you're now my fiancée, the second being I'm what people would call a romantic," Atticus explained jovially as she moved to stand in front of her.

Louise laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, Mr Finch, what was so pressing I had to be here first thing in the morning?" She enquired.

"Ah, yes. Well, I felt that our situation needed rectified," Atticus replied, stepping away from her and entering the living room.

"I'm sorry?" Louise asked in confusion.

"Can you come in here a moment?" Atticus called from the room.

Louise cautiously entered the room in time to see Atticus hastily retrieve something from his jacket pocket.

"Atticus, what on earth are you doing?" She asked bewildered.

"One thing you should know about me is I'm a firm believer in doing things by the book," He stated, flashing a smile in her direction.

He crossed the room towards her, took her left hand in his and got down on one knee.

"Don't be a fool, Atticus, you don't have to do this," Louise expressed through her laughter as she attempted to pull her hand free from his.

"Louise Graham," Atticus began, tightening his hold on her hand and ignoring her comment, "I am irrevocably and undeniably in love with you. You complete me and it would please me immensely if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife," Atticus released her hand and opened the box which had been hidden in his right hand.

Louise gasped as she took in the contents. The box held a white gold diamond ring which glinted in the early morning sunlight.

"Oh, Atticus! It's beautiful! Put it on me!" She begged.

"Not until you answer my question," Atticus teased her.

"Yes I will marry you! Put the ring on!" She continued to plead.

Atticus laughed out loud at her insistence and gently slid the ring onto her ring finger. Louise immediately raised her hand in front of her eyes for further examination, her fingers running delicately over the precious stones.

"I take it m'lady is pleased?" Atticus asked, wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her into him.

"It's perfect," She stated simply.

"Much like the lady who now wears it."

Louise blushed and cast her eyes away from him shyly. Atticus caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head back up, his eyes gazing into hers, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I love you," His deep voice stated.

Louise stretched and pecked him on the lips once again.

"I love you too," She replied with a smile, "So what happens now?" She asked.

"I think I may need to take you to meet my family. Alexandra will have my head if the first time she meets you is at the wedding," Atticus replied with a laugh.

"Your family," Louise repeated in a small voice.

Atticus sensed her unease and began running his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"No need to be nervous, Lou. Alexandra can be…sharp but she means well. And I have no doubt she'll love you. She'll enjoy having another woman to talk to seeing as she's surrounded by men at the Landing," Atticus spoke soothingly.

"When were you thinking of going?" Louise asked, attempting to dispel the feeling of nervousness now overwhelming her.

"Perhaps this coming Saturday if it suits you? I would have taken you sooner but I know Jack is home from Nashville this week and next and I'd like you to meet him," Atticus offered.

"Saturday is fine," Louise replied, giving him a weak smile.

"Excellent. We'll organise everything during the week," He said, giving her forehead a kiss.

Louise could only manage to squeak out a nervous "alrght" as she entertained the daunting notion of meeting her beloved's family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A link to Louise's engagement ring can be found on my profile :)


	17. Chapter 17

It was on that sweltering Saturday that Louise and Atticus began their journey towards Finch's Landing. Louise could feel nothing but apprehension coursing through her no matter how many times Atticus had reached out and reassuringly patted her knee or spoke soothing words to her. She was terrified that his family would take an immediate dislike to her and talk Atticus out of marrying her. The mere thought caused her heart to contract. By the time their car pulled to a stop outside the former plantation, there were bullets of nervous sweat forming on her forehead and she was wringing her hands so tightly she was sure she would break a finger.

"Lou, trust me, everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about," Atticus said for about the fiftieth time that morning as he helped her from the car.

"I know I'm being a fool but it's important to me that I get along with your family. Look at how well you get along with Charlie and Di," Louise expressed in concern.

"I have no doubt that the impression you leave here will be anything but positive, my love. It's impossible not to be taken in by you," Atticus replied and kissed her temple.

At the house, the front door swung open and a woman slightly similar in looks to Atticus stood in the doorway. Alexandra Hancock exuded dignity and grace and seemed to glide out on the porch to meet them. Atticus momentarily let go of Louise's hand to place a polite kiss on the cheek of his sister.

"It's good to see you, sister," He greeted her.

"Likewise, Atticus," She returned politely before turning with a smile to look at Louise, "And who might this be?" She asked.

"Sister, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Louise Graham from Montgomery," Atticus introduced her with a proud smile.

"How do you do?" Alexandra asked as she politely kissed Louise's cheek.

"I'm just fine. And you?" She responded nervously.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm thrilled to see my brother finally settling down. And with a respectable Southern lady no less," Alexandra commented, beaming at Atticus, "Why don't you both come in? Jimmy and Jack are in the parlour." Alexandra stood back to let them pass by her.

Louise found herself timidly reaching for Atticus' hand as they entered the tastefully decorated house. Her eyes attempted to take in every aspect of the house as Atticus led them towards the parlour where two men stood at their arrival. A bald man dressed untidily in a shirt and tie with mismatched trousers approached her first. Louise smiled shyly and looked towards Atticus for an introduction.

"Louise, this is my brother-in-law, Jimmy Hancock. Jimmy, this is my fiancée, Louise Graham," Atticus once again introduced her.

The man named Jimmy politely mimicked Alexandra, kissing her cheek and cordially asking how she was. Alexandra entered the room moments later and her "tut" of disapproval made Louise shrink back.

"Jimmy, for goodness sake, fix your tie. And change your trousers they don't go with your shirt," She admonished her husband before muttering something under her breath.

Jimmy glared at his wife before stalking unhappily from the room, his heavy footsteps reverberating off the walls. Louise bit back a smile and turned her attention to the man who remained

"You must be Jack. Atticus told me all about you using him as a practice cadaver." Louise stated humorously.

Jack's face broke into a grin and he pulled her into a warm bear hug. Louise noted the smell of alcohol and something vaguely sweet.

"Jack," Alexandra's voice was still heavy with disapproval.

"My apologies, Miss Graham," Jack gave her a sneaky wink before gallantly standing back, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. From the corner of her eye Louise saw Atticus roll his eyes to the ceiling.

"Jack, this is my fiancée, Louise. Louise, this is my brother, Jack," Atticus made the last introduction.

"An absolute pleasure to meet you, Louise. And if I may be so bold as to point out my brother's exquisite taste in women," Jack replied playfully, causing Louise to blush and Atticus and Alexandra to both say "Jack" in disapproving tones.

Atticus then approached her and pulled her possessively to his side, staring good-naturedly at his brother.

"Alexandra, I don't see Henry anywhere? Where is he?" Atticus asked, glancing around the room.

"He went with some friends to Charleston last week. If I had known then you were both coming to visit I would have expressly forbidden it. I'm sure Louise won't mind waiting until the wedding to meet him," Alexandra explained, smiling at Louise.

"Henry is Alexandra's son," Atticus muttered into her ear, dispelling the confusion.

"Oh I see," Louise replied quietly and then speaking up, "I can't wait to meet him, Alexandra," She said, returning her hosts smile.

"Well now that all the introductions have been made perhaps Louise would like to assist me in the kitchen while both you men get caught up with each other?" Alexandra proposed, fixing her eyes on Atticus.

"A marvelous idea!" Atticus replied and glanced encouragingly at his fiancée to go along with his sister.

Louise hesitated momentarily before crossing the room and disappearing with Alexandra through a side door into the large kitchen.

Atticus and Jack, meanwhile, settled themselves in the parlour while Jimmy stalked back into the room and lay across the sofa with a pipe in his hand.

"I have to hand it to you, Atticus, you know how to pick 'em," Jack commented.

"Jack, will you please stop talking about her like she's something I picked up at the market. She's going to be my wife and your sister-in-law for goodness sakes," Atticus admonished his brother.

"My apologies," Jack replied with a tilt of his head, "I'm merely glad that you finally found someone."

"As am I," Atticus replied with a smile pulling on his lips, "She's wonderful, Jack. She's everything I didn't know I was looking for. I'm so blessed that she agreed to spend her life with me."

"Look at you going all soft. She must really be something," Jack teased his brother, "It almost makes me want to find my own wife. Almost," Jack stated, causing both men to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served!" Alexandra called through the dining room into the parlour and watched as the three men entered the room and took their seats at the table.<p>

Louise took a seat beside Atticus who reached under the table and squeezed her hand.

"She wasn't too hard on you I hope?" He muttered.

Louise laughed at the worry written on his face.

"No, honey, she was charming. We just talked about the wedding and then anything and everything. She told me some very interesting things about you I may add, Mr Finch," Louise looked slyly at her fiancé, "But don't worry, I'll take them to the grave," She said in a whisper, trying not to laugh at the horror written on his face.

Dinner passed with pleasant, trivial conversation between all the guests and they then retreated back into the parlour to let the food digest.

"So Atticus," Alexandra addressed her brother, "Louise tells me you're decided to have the wedding in June? In two months?"

Atticus could sense where she was going and immediately made to stop her causing his fiancé any grief.

"Sister, are you really going to chagrin us for that? You yourself were only engaged for six months," Atticus pointed out.

"Yes but that was acceptable. Whatever will people think when you get married so hastily?" Alexandra commented after a brief hesitation.

"They're entitled to think what they please. We wish to get married in June and so we will, Alexandra," Atticus spoke rather sharply to his sister.

"Let the kids have their fun, sister," Jack interjected as he lazily swirled some brandy around his glass.

Louise shifted and awkwardly fixed her skirt before tentatively reaching out her hand and placing on top of her fiancé's. Atticus gave her a reassuring glance while Alexandra pursed her lips and spoke up again.

"Atticus? Can you come with me for a few moments?" It was more a statement than a question and she left the room at a determined gait.

Atticus turned to Louise and rolled his eyes before standing up to follow his sister.

"Don't get worried," He whispered in her ear before leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence between Louise and Jack which Louise filled by scanning her eyes around the room to take everything in. A cluster of photos on a nearby coffee table caught her eye and she couldn't help noticing a familiar face.

"Is that Atticus?" She turned to Jack who had been staring at her unnoticed. She didn't wait for an answer and took herself across the room to inspect the photograph. Jack followed behind at a leisurely pace.

"Him? No that's our father, Benjamin," Jack explained, "He died ten years ago. Atticus always did look very similar to him even as a boy."

Louise looked closer at the photo to see that, although the man looked strikingly similar to her intended, his hair was streaked with grey and the lines around his eyes were more pronounced. Louise gently returned the photo to its place on the table and turned to find Jack standing overly close to her.

"I'm sorry," Louise blushed and took a step back.

Jack said nothing and took another step closer, his hand rising slowly in the direction of her face. Louise looked at him in confusion until Atticus appeared in the doorway.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat loudly, causing Jack to quickly drop his hand to his side, look her in the eye and return to his seat.

"Lou, are you ready to go?" Atticus asked, looking warily at his brother.

Louise nodded silently and let herself be led from the room where she said her goodbyes to Alexandra and Jimmy.

"I apologise for Jack," Atticus said as they walked towards the car, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He was acting strange before he left for Nashville."

"It's fine honestly. What did Alexandra want?" She asked, desperate to change the topic.

"Oh that. She was giving me these," Atticus answered, taking a box out of his pocket and handing it to her, "They belonged to my parents. She thought that maybe we would wish to have them. I told her I'd consult with you."

Louise opened the box to find two wedding rings sitting atop the purple velvet. The larger of the two was plain while the smaller was adorned with tiny diamonds.

"They were specially made. Of course if you wish to get our own you only need say," Atticus began to backtrack.

"Atticus, they're beautiful. It would be an honour to wear them," Louise replied, stretching up to kiss him.

Atticus smiled in return and helped her into the car where they set off home to their tired little town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I may post the wedding next chapter. I know it's kinda rushed but I can't for the life of me think of anything to spread the plot out


	18. Chapter 18

The 14th of June came upon the Graham household in the blink of an eye and before she knew it, Louise Graham was being assisted into her wedding gown.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married!" Diana gushed, fussing with the veil in Louise's chestnut hair.

"You can't believe it? How do you think I feel?" Louise responded with a nervous laugh. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet. I've just got a few tiny adjustments to make," Diana replied, moving to tug at the hem of Louise's dress.

Louise let out an impatient sigh and pursed her lips. She was nervous, yes, but there was also an impatience coursing through her body. Today was the day she would become Mrs Louise Finch and she was keen to get the day underway.

"You'll make it to the church in time don't worry," Diana said seemingly reading her mind.

Diana took a few more moments to fix Louise's hair for the fiftieth time that morning and ensure that her make up was sitting perfectly before she announced,

"Alright, you can open your eyes,"

Louise's eyes flew open and she gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her ivory lace dress rose high at the neck and flared out every so slightly at the bottom, a diamond belt encircled her small waist while her veil sat atop of her head before flowing out behind her.

"I look…I look…" Louise stopped.

"You look beautiful, Lou, and just like mother," Diana spoke softly and leaned her head down on her sister's shoulder.

They stood for a minutes in reflective silence before Diana pulled away from Louise and headed across the room.

"Atticus sent this over yesterday. I suppose now is the time to give it to you," Diana said, making her way back to Louse with a small box in her hand.

Louise took the box from her sister and pushed the hinges back, quickly catching the folded piece of paper that had attempted to flutter to the ground. Concealed underneath the paper was a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings.

"Oh, Di, aren't they beautiful? I don't deserve that man," Louise said quietly, her fingers caressing the sapphires.

"What did he say?" Diana asked, reminding her of the note.

Louise unfolded the paper and read the all too familiar penmanship

_Something to make you look even more beautiful than usual on our wedding day. I hope you find them to your liking. Eternally yours, Atticus._

"Have I ever told you how much I love that man?" Louise asked as she placed the earrings in her ears.

"It may have come up once or twice," Diana responded, smiling at her sister's obvious joy. "Lou, the car is here," She then said, taking a look out of the upstairs window.

Louise took a deep breath and looked at her sister before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Let's get you to that church," Diana crossed the room and took Louise's arm, leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Louise's heart began to race as the car pulled up in front of the church. She tightened her grip around her bouquet of white and pink roses and tried to steady the shaking of her hands. Edward sat beside her and took her other hand in his, sensing her nerves.<p>

"It's alright to be nervous, baby, today's a big day," He offered quietly.

Louise only smiled in response to her father, not trusting herself to speak. The door of the car was then opened and Louise handed her bouquet to Diana who stood outside while the chauffer helped her out.

"Nervous?" Diana asked, handing back her flowers and fixing her dress.

"Only a little," Louise replied shakily.

"Lou, everything will be fine, trust me. I've been through this and the whole leading up to it is the worst. Once you get in and see Atticus you'll be fine. And I'm willing to bet he's just as nervous as you," Diana explained.

"I doubt it, Di, that man doesn't get nervous," Louise laughed.

"Are you ready?" The voice of Edward Graham asked as he approached his daughters.

"I sure am," Louise replied, watching as Diana walked on ahead to the church entrance.

Edward didn't move but only looked down upon his youngest daughter with a sad smile.

"It's hard to believe I'm giving you away to another man today," He said. "It only seems like yesterday your mother and I were expecting you."

Louise smiled and took her father's arm.

"Come on, Daddy. Don't make me start crying on my wedding day," She said, walking them both towards where Diana stood.

"It's going to be strange not having you at home, Lou. I'm going to miss you," Edward said.

"Daddy, I'll only be in Maycomb. All you have to do is call and I'll come back to see you," Louise replied as they came to stand behind Diana at the entrance of the church.

"I know, baby, I'm just getting sentimental in my old age. I just want you to know how proud I am of you and how much I love you," Edward spoke, placing his hand over Louise's which lay in the crook of his elbow.

I know, Daddy. Thank you," She replied, as the organ in the church began to play.

Louise took another deep breath and stared forwards to the front of the church where Atticus stood flanked by Jack. Her veil concealed the grin that spread across her face as her father slowly and steadily walked her towards her soon to be husband. She was then handed to him and together they walked to stand in front of the preacher. Atticus lifted back her veil and his face broke into a smile that mirrored her own. He then took her hand in his and the ceremony began.

* * *

><p>Louise's mind had been in a daze throughout the ceremony until they approached the part of the vows. Atticus subtlety cleared his throat and brought her back to reality. She blushed slightly and turned her attention towards the preacher.<p>

"Louise, if you could now repeat after me," He instructed.

"I, Louise Julia Graham, take thee, Atticus Benjamin Finch, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith," Louise's vows flowed out of her as if they had been previously rehearsed.

Her eyes never left Atticus as he repeated the same vows back to her. The preacher then presented the rings. With a shaking hand, Louise took the larger of the two and took Atticus's hand in hers.

"Atticus, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity," She repeated after the preacher once more and slid the ring onto Atticus's finger.

She then noticed how Atticus's hands were also shaking somewhat as he copied her action and placed her ring gently on her finger, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he did so.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," The preacher announced.

Atticus didn't need telling twice and he immediately pulled Louise into him and planted his lips on hers. Louise felt her knees go weak as she kissed him back. The entire congregation broke into applause as Atticus pulled back and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs Finch," He said, loud enough for only her to hear.

Louise smiled giddily at the sound of her new name.

"And I you, Mr Finch," She replied as he took her hand in his and walked her back down the aisle and into the warm Alabama sunlight.

* * *

><p>A small reception was held at the Graham household where Atticus and Louise were congratulated by their guests. Louise remained glued to her husband's side as they moved from each circle of people with a gleeful smile never leaving her face.<p>

"Mrs Finch, you look absolutely breathtaking," Atticus whispered to his wife as they stole a few moments alone.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She replied playfully, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Are you happy?" He then asked in seriousness.

"Atticus, I have never been happier in my entire life," She replied, sliding her arms around his neck, "I'm married to my best friend and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Nothing could make me any happier than I am right now," She spoke softly, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

He smiled in response before leaning forwards and claiming her lips with his own.

"And what about you, Mr Finch? Are you happy?" She asked.

"There are no words," He replied simply, resting his forehead on hers.

She pecked him on the lips once more before their intimate moment was interrupted by Rosa.

"Lou! There you are! Oh congratulations, hun!" The older woman exclaimed as she rushed towards them.

"Rosa! I didn't think you'd be able to make it!" Louise spoke excitedly as she freed herself from her husband's arms.

"I wasn't sure myself until Maudie offered to look after Lily and James. That woman is a saint," Rosa explained as the two women embraced.

"You look beautiful, Louise. Truly," She offered, holding her at arms length to look at her dress. "Atticus Finch, I hope you know how lucky you are. You've landed an absolute gem of a wife," Rosa spoke over Louise's shoulder.

Louise heard his deep laugh from behind her.

"No worries there, Rosa. I'm entirely aware of how lucky I am," Atticus answered, approaching his wife once more and placing a hand on her waist.

Rosa simply stared at the couple with a smile.

"My, you two really look amazing together. I take it you'll be living across the street from me then?" Rosa enquired.

"I will. We leave in the morning," Louise offered, glancing up at her husband.

"Lily will be thrilled!" Rosa replied, as there came the sound of a fork on glass in the distance, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe your father wishes to make a speech."

"Oh Lord," Louise laughed as she began to lead her husband and Rosa towards the table where her family were gathered.

* * *

><p>The speeches and remainder of the reception flew by and soon Louise was giving her father a farewell kiss on the cheek as he left with Diana and William to spend the night. Louise squeezed her sister's hand as she approached to say goodnight causing Diana to look in her eyes.<p>

"It'll be fine, Lou. Atticus is a gentleman. You'll be alright," Diana offered, reading her sister like a book.

"I'm just…scared," Louise admitted quietly to her sister.

"Lou, everything will be fine. Just…talk to him." Diana answered and moved to take her father's arm and direct him away from his new son-in-law.

The newly married couple bid them farewell and closed the large door of the Graham house. Louise exhaled quietly and smiled nervously at her husband. Atticus took her hand in his and began to lead her up the staircase to her bedroom. He paused outside the door and let his hand cup her cheek.

"You really do look beautiful," He stated simply, his eyes flicking back and forth from her lips to her eyes.

There was silence before he leaned down and began kissing her fiercely. Her arms were back around his neck and she found herself returning his urgency. She began walking forwards and so causing him to enter her bedroom. Louise could focus on nothing but the man in front of her and closing the door to the room where they would become man and wife in every essence of the word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And that is the last chapter. She was a Graham from Montgomery is now finished. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and especially to the few people who have taken the time to write a review. They mean more to me than you realise. :)

A link to Louise's wedding dress can also be found on my profile :)


End file.
